Unrequited Love (A BajanCanadian Fanfic)
by genizzle
Summary: Storm, a first year university student who's life turns full circle with underlying problems. She finally meets the love of her life by starting her own youtube channel, and meets TheBajanCanadian along the way. Will Storm's love for Riley overrule, or will Mitch swoop her off her feet? (read to find out) **Rated M ... For Now XD**
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**_09/22/14 : WRITER'S NOTE. _So I've been looking at the views on each chapter and have noticed a great decline after this chapter. The story does get better, mind you if you haven't read any later chapters... there are a few chapters for fillers (i.e time lapses) and that is noted at the beginning of each chapter. The story's do progressively get longer, so if thats the case... just give it a try and keep reading. xoxox ~ enjoy c: **

**_(STORM'S POV)_**

I guess you can say that I've never really fit in with others, in turn - this lead me to be anti-social for most of my life... wait, maybe that shouldn't be the first piece of information I should share about myself. The name is Storm and to this date, I am eighteen years of age and live in the big city of Toronto, Ontario... or well at least it's big to me. I spend most of my time behind the closed door of my room.

"Storm, I need you to go walk the dog," my mother calls up to me. I roll my eyes as I am forced to pause the YouTube video that I was watching. I put my laptop to sleep and grab my phone and headphones.

"Yeah, I'm on it," I shout back as I close the door behind me.

"Storm, sitting up in your room all day and alone like that isn't healthy. Did you have anything planned today?"

"You're acting like I actually have a social life or something mom... no, I'm better off in my room anyways."

I know my mother and father mean well, but I never seem to hear the end of the way I live. How I should be out and about, being active, working or some crap like that. Thank goodness, I'll be off in the fall for my first year of university. Personally I would rather take a year off, but I'm really looking forward to a change of scenery. University of Ottawa will be conquered which is only two weeks away, errks!

I plop myself down at my desk, start up my laptop and resume watching TheBajanCanadian. I don't want to sound like a fan-girl but hands down, he's always been my favourite minecraft YouTuber, in fact, in the search to find Minecraft videos, his channel was one of the very first that I found, along with MC_Finest. Gosh, the more I think about it, it jogs my memory to their old intro's and everything else that defined them as YouTubers.

As I finish the video, I give it a like and my usual witty comment that always seem to get a lot of likes. Speaking of which, one time Mitch actually responded to one of them, it was pretty cool. Another hour passes as I watch JeromeASF's mini-game with friends, NoochM's feed the beast episode and MrWoofless's crazy craft episode with Vikkstar123HD.

For a long time, I thought it was really cool to be a Minecraft gaming YouTuber, it's something that I have aspired to for a long time; too bad I've got crazy negative parents that think I am way too addicted to the game and that it would be a complete waste of time.

My thoughts were interrupted by a phone call from my closest friend Alex.

"Hey gurrrrl," she says.

"Ayeee," I respond.

"What have you been up to today?"

"Nothing much really, just lots of Minecraft," I laugh. "How about you?"

"I really don't get how you can be so addicted to such a pointless game," she sighs and continues to tell me about her day.

There was a moment of awkward silence so I decided to fill it with a slurp followed by another line I heard from Jerome. "I'm gonna milk your utters."

"And you wonder why you don't have any friends."

"Oh... oh... Oh, I see."

"Said with love of course."

"Yeah, course. Anyways, I've gotta go do some packing, preparation, etc etc," I state.

"Hmmm, alright. I'll see yah later this week. Times really counting down, it's all so crazy!"

"Ahaha, got that right. Bye."

"Peace."

I sit there for a moment to think about how rude my friend was towards me. I know that I am different, I realize that, but it doesn't bother me. If other's don't like what I do then tough cookies. To cheer myself up, I decide to go play minecraft with my friend who lives in the United States. Instantly, I regain my happiness.


	2. Chapter 2: Riley

"Come here, I don't bite!" I jokingly say.

"No, you're going to poison me and I'm just trying to find a horse," my friend Riley replies whilst dodging my potion throwing. "Look, horses. Let me tame one in peace woman!"

Disregarding what you say, I decide to throw my last potion. In this process I manage to poison myself and the horse, but not Riley. "Except your fate! Now look at what you've done."

"What I've done, you're the one who poisoned my horse. You are so lucky pvp is not on, otherwise you would be so dead."

"Plz no, I fan." With that, I quickly tp back to base and set the time to night so I can get some ender pearls.

"No, don't do that, I have got to walk my horse home," he says before setting the time back to day. He has a point, so I decide to go tend to the crops, as I'm breaking the wheat I notice that he goes into creative.

"What are you doing?"

"I need a lead."

"The cheating with us, man oh man... not once will we ever play this game as legit as possible."

"Pretty much," he agrees.

"If we actually did have our own channel on Youtube, doing a let's play... viewers would get sooooo mad," I start laughing.

"That is why we just go beat people's behind in draw my thing."

"Oh boy."

My friend Riley and I have talked about having a channel together, we talked through all the possibilities, who would have what, do what, etc etc. Only two problems... he has terrible internet and again, I have pessimistic parents. Youtube wouldn't even just be for the fame, just like putting something we do to an enjoyable hobby maybe... but no. This will not happen any time relatively soon, it sucks. What I was actually going to do, is ask for a gaming laptop, I had one in mind that I really wanted. After hearing day in and day out this summer from my dad that I have an addiction and that he's not going to pay for university just so that I can play this game and drop out... looks like I'll be getting a Macbook instead.

What it would be like to go to a gaming convention and meet all my favourite Youtubers... that would be incredible or even being in their position and meeting all the fans that make me want to continue doing Youtube.

I let out a sigh but interrupted by Riley yelling "Creeper!"

***boom* **

"Crap," I state while looking at the destruction the creeper had made in our chest room. "I'll make new chests."

"Storm, I need to get on. Lets go," my dad abruptly walks in.

"Yeah, hold on. I've just got to do one thing," I reply.

On instinct Riley hangs up knowing that I've got to get off.

"No Storm, now," my dad demands raising his voice a little.

"Alright," I emphasize, disconnecting from the server and quitting the game.

"You need to get this in order Storm, the amount that you're playing this game is unacceptable."

I move to Ottawa in three days... can't wait.


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

**_(STORM'S POV)_**

Going to university has definitely been a really big change, but realistically it only took me maybe two weeks to adjust. This week is almost over, and some girls on my floor are planning to go to the mall and out for dinner this Saturday. Riley has started to be distant with me, so I thought it would be in my best interest to go.

I don't know what it is about him that I like, but I do. I know he can be a complete ass to me but that doesn't really stop me from wanting to talk to him. I mean, like it really matters - we live in different countries. I also know what you might be thinking right now, no I am not completely blind as a bat. It's not like I am in love, just a minor liking - that is all.

As I am getting my purse together, Kim knocks on my door telling me to hurry up.

"Yes, I'm ready. Calm your ass gurl," I reply whilst opening the door. I say bye to my roomie and follow Kim to the elevators.

I didn't really have anything to shop for, so the afternoon went by real slow. Actually, what made me happy was buying a book and getting wifi in the food court as I waited for the other girls to be done shopping at this last store. I take this opportunity to kik Riley, he reads my message and never replies. A little bummed out, I decide to check Youtube. I see a new video from BajanCanadian, a skyblock warrior with Woofless, AshleyMariee and CraftBattleDuty. "

"What are you watching?" Kim says causing me to almost jump out of my seat. "Haha, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Tell that to my heart," I joke. "Nothing special."

"No tell me, that looked like that one game my little brother plays... it's uhh called mine... miner, uhhh."

"Minecraft."

"Right, that's it! Didn't think you would be into such a thing. You don't seem like the gaming type, as far as I am concerned - you're quite the party animal," Kim winks.

It isn't much longer before the other two girls meet up with us and we decide to head out to a pub for dinner. As I finish up the burger and fries that I ordered, I decide to head to the washroom to freshen up. I stand in front of the mirror contemplating why I came out tonight, I wasn't having any fun, I barely know the two other girls with Kim and I. Not to mention, their fakeness just kills me. I run my fingers through my hair one last time. On my way out I basically do a body check with another person. My purse fell to the ground along with the new Minecraft novel that I bought today. I rush to pick up the book but it was too late. The person who I bumped into picked it up first. Completely embarrassed, I didn't even want to look at he or she.

"Here, I believe you dropped this," he said to me. Great, it's a guy, even better. "Minecraft... That's a good game and this book, I've heard about, just never really thought about reading it."

"Thanks," I shyly take the book back and shove it in my purse.

"Hey, is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all," I manage to spit out before actually giving him eye contact.

He grins, "that's good then, I suppose. Well it's been fancy bumping into you dood," he pauses. "By dood I mean d-o-o-d, no specific gender or anything."

"Oh yeah, no worries," I blush once again now realizing who he is. "Bye."

"Later."

I watch for a brief moment as he walks back to a booth seated with four other guys. I take a moment to maintain my cool, and decide to head back to my table.

"Where have you been?" Kim asks as she hands her paid bill to the waiter.

"Oh, I just ran into this guy leaving the restroom. It was pretty embarrassing."

"I bet, is he cute?"

"Well..." I blush once again. "Well yeah, sorta."

"Oh my gosh Storm, what's his name? Is he still here? Where?"

"Calm down, calm down," I start to laugh. "It's no big deal, I would never have a chance anyways.

"Don't be silly Storm, you're really pretty and any guy would be lucky. Anyways, the other girls are already outside. So let's get going I suppose."

"Mhmm, course. Just let me pay for my bill; I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes."

I put on my sweater and glimpse back to the table where he was sitting. Already facing me was two of them staring and laughing at me, as our eyes met, they quickly diverted themselves back to their meal. With that, I rush out the door catching up with my Kim and the two other girls.

Later that night I lay in my bed completely awake and staring up at my ceiling. Shocked, speechless and stunned. My trance is cut by a kik message from Riley finally replying to me with a "sorry, I'll talk to you later." I reply with a blunt "kay. But since I was so antsy, two minutes later I send another saying that I met Mitch or BajanCanadian.


	4. Chapter 3 (Part 2): Impressions

_**MITCH'S POV**_

"Yeah, alright guys," I smugly say before turning around. As I'm about to round the corner to the washrooms a girl bumps into me, dropping her purse on the floor. Without hesitation, I pick up her things noticing that she has a minecraft book. "Here, I believe you dropped this. Minecraft... That's a good game and this book, I've heard about, just never really thought about reading it," I say handing her the book.

She seemed distressed, so I asked her if anything was wrong but she kind of just shrugged me off... weird. As she gave me eye contact, I don't know what it was... like my insides just flipped upside down and I even started to go red in the face. "Well it's been fancy bumping into you dood... by dood I mean d-o-o-d, no specific gender or anything," I say now, sort of nervous. With that, I give her a smile and head back to my table.

"So Mitch, who was that girl you were talking to?" Jerome asks as he nudges at me.

I pause for a moment, damn. I didn't even get her name. "I... I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know Mitch?" Matt harps in.

"Man, you look so flustered Mitch," Rob adds in.

"Oooooo, you like her," Preston states.

"I do not, calm down, calm down," I play it off. "I didn't get her name, she was so shy and didn't even look at me... so yeah, whatever.

"Biggums, she's still at her table, go talk to her again," Jerome encouraged me.

"No no, I really shouldn't."

"Common," Matt and Jerome say at the same time.

I glance over to Rob and Preston for a bit of guidance, noticing that Jerome and Matt start to laugh to themselves like they've been caught doing something.

"Don't look at me Mitch, this is all on you big boy," Rob smirks.

"What he said," Preston says distracted by his phone.

"Alright fine, I'll do it. What table is she sitting at?"

Jerome looks back to point it out but pauses.

"Whats wrong?" I ask.

"She's gone, must have left," he says.

I don't let it show, but my heart kind of sunk. "Oh well, it's no biggie. Common, lets get another round."

"Alriiight!" Matt announces.

I glance around the pub once more, scanning for her but no luck. For the rest of the night, I try not to seem down but I don't think it's working. The boys decide to call it a night earlier than usual. Oh well, I go back to Montreal tomorrow evening and then I can forget about this all.

_*In the hotel*_

I sit on my laptop checking my twitter as Jerome takes a shower. I check my name to see if there might have been a tweet related to me, she had a Minecraft book - maybe she watches it too? My search was soon interrupted by Jerome singing some song as he walked out of the door to the bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So how you been?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

"About the girl doooooooood," emphasis on the dood.

"Oh," is my only response.

"Well I mean, it couldn't have been that big of a deal right? It was just fluke bump into right?"

"I... I don't know man. I was fine at first, she just seemed all upset or something but then she looked at me dead in the eyes and thats what killed me."

"Oooooo, biggums. You definitely like her. Well what, so you have no idea who she really is?"

"Not a clue. She had a minecraft book on her, so I thought she might watch it too... I'm on twitter now.. there's no sign of her. Guess that's that," I say admitting defeat.

Jerome pats me on the back "Want the other guys to come down? We could have a boys night, I even snagged some beer on the way back here."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ayeee!" Jerome shouts as Rob, Matt and Preston all come barging in.


	5. Chapter 5: Really?

_**STORMS POV**_

I'm caught in a dream involving Mitch, as soon as it was getting good, my sleep was interrupted by my alarm. I groan and reach over to turn it off, noticing that I have a kik message from Riley. I open it up, it stated.

"Cool, what happened?"

"Nothing, I was so nervous and embarrassed that I bumped into him. It wasn't until he asked me if anything was wrong that I looked to him and realized who he was. Then he walked back to his table where four other friends of his were sitting, all Youtubers that I recognized."

I lay there thinking to myself about what happened last night... how weird, and how stupid I was for being so damn shy! New message.

"Wow Storm, you're so bad."

"Oh..."

"Aha, said with love. I'm in class so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

After that, I get up and turn my laptop on checking for any new videos from my subscriptions, nothing. Afterwards, I check my twitter and decide to tweet about my encounter last night. Not like it would even be noticed though... I click post and put my laptop to sleep. I get all my workout clothes together and head out to the school's gym.

I've been on the elliptical for about thirty minutes now, listening to some Bring Me the Horizon. I watch as people come and go, one guy even checked me out, odd. I'm sweating and my face is probably red. That obviously doesn't stop him because moments later he comes up to me.

"Hey, I'm Mark," he says.

I take both headphones out of my ear. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said Hi, I'm Mark," he awkwardly laughs it off.

"Hello, my name is Storm."

"That's a nice name."

"Yeah, I guess... it's definitely different."

"So do you come to the gym often?"

"Uhh, not really... I try to go at least three times a week really. The days varry as well."

"That's cool. I've just finished my workout but before I go, I was wondering if I could have your number?"

By this point I've completely zoned out, thinking again to last night.

"Storm?" he interrupts my trance.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I don't mean to be so rude," I blush... if that's even possible through my sweaty red face.

"It's alright, so your number?"

"Uhhh, sure."

I give him my number and he heads on his way out. I finish my workout another half hour later. When I get back to my dorm, I gather up my things to take a shower but a notification from my phone distracts me. It's from twitter, a direct message but I don't recognize the user.

It read.

"Shut up, you're the girl that Benja tweeted about last night? He tweeted around midnight but it wasn't long that it stayed up."

I froze... Mitch tweeted about me? I mean, I don't know what he said and this could all be a lie. I decide that it's best not to think about it and leave it alone. My roommate walks in.

"Oh hey Storm, how's your day going?"

"It's been fine," I reply shoving my phone under my pillow.

"That's cool. I'm going out tonight and I won't be back until the morning. If you're going to have friends over, pleeasee."

I cut her off "yeah, I know I know. I wont let my friends go through your stuff. When realistically it was just this dumb ass friend of Eva's who she doesn't talk to anymore anyways."

"Well alright, just making sure. I'm off, see ya later."

"Bye, have fun," I say while grabbing my shower bag.

I finish boiling water and pour myself a mug of Sleepy-time Vanilla Tea. I notice that Riley is on skype so I give him a call. "Hello," he states very clearly.

"Heey, it's been a while since we skyped last. How's it going?"

"Not too bad. What about you? How's college treating you?"

"University," I correct him and begin to laugh.

"Whatever," he shrugs off. This catches me off guard so I stop laughing.

"Yeah, it's been fair. Not too stressful, and I am enjoying my classes.

"That's good. Hey, have I mentioned that I bought a recording software for games?"

"Noo, you haven't" I reply now completely intrigued.

"Mhmmm, I got it sometime last week. We should record huh? But it's not going to be a combined channel of the two of us. I don't want to be just playing Minecraft, but all those videos we do, we will definitely record together."

"Sounds like a plan." I am a little hurt by this but doesn't bother me much since I'll still be busy with university. "Yaaay, we're finally doing this. One day we will go to Pax, Minecon or whatever it may be and meet."

"True," he agrees. "But hey, it's late and I've got this family thing tomorrow morning. You doing anything tomorrow? We should record something when I get back."

"Yeah, for sure. Just kik me. I'll be around, it'll be a good study break. Legit survival lets play, here we come!"

"Ha, with exceptions of spawnpointing, time setting, and gamemode c of course."

"We shall see!"

"Night Storm."

"Bye," I reply and hang up.

Wow, I think to myself. This has been quite an exciting two days and I'm still wondering if that user was really telling the truth. I check my messages again on twitter only to see a couple of more people saying something along the same line. After reading them all, I still don't seem very convinced. That or I'm just too nervous. Long story short, I deleted my tweet and decided to let this whole thing go. It probably wasn't even a good tweet, probably just mentioning how funny it was or something. With that, I try to forget about it.

I check my Youtube once again. New Adventure Map with Bajan and Jerome hahaha #Merome. I finish up my tea during this twenty minute video and decide to call it a night.


	6. Chapter 6: First Video lead to

_*side note before this Chapter takes place, apologies for not posting recently, I wrote almost an entire Chapter then I had to force my laptop to shut down and lost it all.. pretty poopy. ALSO, I am actually moving to university this weekend, so again another delay in chapters - on a side note, I hope to write ONE big Chapter in this time driving to Ottawa. Other than that, as for this chapter, it is going to be a HUGE filler, hopefully not too boring. Where I want to bring this story ultimately is really far so this part just had to be done. Enjoy C: If you have any comments/concerns/questions, feel free to inbox me.*_

_**STORMS POV**_

Nothing really exciting happened today, I did get a few texts from Mark wanting to meet up for coffee today but I told him I was busy with some readings.. which was true. I don't know, he seems like a nice guy, but I don't want to worry about guys all too much any time soon. Luckily as I was at the gym, he wasn't there so I was able to workout in peace this time. I told my roommate Lauren that I needed roughly a half hour to do something - I didn't even have to explain why, she said alright and left me to it.

I turned on my laptop and went through a few things before getting a message on both kik and skype asking if I was free to record now. Quickly after saying yes, I accept his call.

"Hello," he says nonchalantly, obviously distracted by something.

"Hey," I simply respond. "I'm so excited!" Launching minecraft.

"Ahha, right? Just figuring out a few things for the recording. I've already generated a new world so please try not to break or do anything before hand."

"Of course not," I say while joining the server. "Ooooo, you're going to like this one."

"Will I now?"

"Yes."

A few more minutes pass of pretty much dead silence. With this time, I decide to grab a Pepsi from the fridge and just jump around on the tree's... maybe punch a few pigs to death as I was losing hunger bars. Burrrrrp.

"Oh my, sorry I'm not sorry," I laugh it off as per usual.

"Storm, you really got to stop doing that. Alright! All set, sorry for the wait."

"No worries. Hey, how about you do your little intro and start doing your typical let's play stuff and I'll be behind a wall? So when you mine stone, whoa bam! Then you like introduce me."

"Doesn't sound too bad, where are you going to be?"

"Right here."

"Okay, you ready?"

"Born ready."

As Riley does his intro, I wait for my cue. The twenty minutes went by fairly quick since the two of us were always so used to playing for ages. I died once, he died twice but in the end, we got full iron, extra for an anvil, etc and four diamonds. Next episode we plan to build a house pronto.

"Well, that's actually twenty-three minutes. Time to wrap this first episode up. If you liked, please subscribe for more content. Mind you that Minecraft is not the only game I will be playing, more information will be on my channel. Have a good day everyone."

"Bye," I manage to squeeze in.

"And that's that."

"WOOO! First Youtube video here we come!"

"Calm down, calm down. I still have to figure out all this uploading, rendering stuff. If you could, make the thumbnail?"

"Oh yeah for sure, I'll have all of our thumbnails down for Minecraft. Here take off your amour and I'll get a screenshot of the two of us... best I can do for now."

"True."

As our conversation dies down, I remember that I kicked Lauren out. I check my phone as she has texted me about ten minutes ago. "My roommate wants back into the room, so I've gotta jet."

"Sounds good, talk to you later."

"I'll get you that thumbnail later this evening. Bye."

Moments later she walks in.

"So what was that about?" she asks placing her book bag on her bed.

"Oh nothing, just something my friend and I had to record."

"What for?"

"You're going to laugh at me."

"I will not, I am in no place to judge whatever you're in as I am a die-hard Harry Potter fan."

"Well I guess you have a point. Alright, it was for youtube, we were playing minecraft."

"Ohhhh, that's cool. My friend who went to a different school used to play that a lot."

The rest of the evening, we spend in silence. I catch up on many Youtube videos from all different types of channels. I of course leave all my usual witty comments on Mitch's and Jerome's videos. Before I head to bed, I check twitter. The news from Mitch's mystery girl dies down and has been quickly forgotten. I don't know why I'm happy exactly but I am. Now I guess that I'll just be known as a "would have been."

*THREE MONTHS LATER*

Surprisingly Riley's channel on Youtube has gotten really popular. Lots of views, positive feedback, especially on most of our Minecraft videos, regardless of how much we may cheat and try to play it off. As a matter of fact, Riley's channel is about to reach a thousand subscribers so I told him that he's got to do something special. For the two of us, we never thought success could really happen so even one thousand is a pretty big deal.

For the following months, subscribers have been increasing at the normal rate it usually does. Riley has gotten many more inboxes, tweets, etc. I've gotten a few, but nothing too crazy.

We're still really looking forward to going to Minecon, Pax or what not. We've never really lost hope of that.

The dealio with Mark has fizzled to an end as he got himself a new girlfriend. Not like it bother's me.

I've even noticed a lot more attention that has come to my usual witty comments on Mitch's and Jerome's video's, people have recognized my name, not a lot.. but a good fair amount more.

It wasn't until May 2015 that something really unexpected happened and Riley's channel was sitting at roughly 6300 subscribers. He was in school this day, but kept getting Youtube notifications that someone had subscribed all day long non-stop. So I obviously decided to look into this. I search up Riley's channel on Youtube to see if there was any other mentions, nothing. Then I skimmed through his subscriber list and there it was... Deadlox, subscribed. Immediately I kiked him sharing why and his only response was cool and that it was so random. I agreed. I check out the channel's discussion and see endless comments that they found Riley through Ty (Deadlox). That's when I reached a comment from Ty himself, I took a screenshot of this and sent it to Riley.

His response:

"Looks like things are going to get real interesting..."


	7. Chapter 7: Haven't Forgot Yet

**STORMS POV **

**deadlox** commented _(11 hours ago):_ Hey! Just browsing youtube and I came across your channel, good content. Keep up the hard work!

I was so completely stunned by this. I do know that deadly really wanted to shine attention on different gaming channels but never would I think that it would happen this soon. It's mid way through May, I've been home from university for two weeks about, and it's been completely boring to no end. I've got to figure out something to do this summer, a job is definitely on the list but…. maybe I should start my own channel? I mean, I won't be distracted by university now and I don't need to be one of those youtubers uploading like 2-3 video's a day.

I contemplated it a bit longer and said screw it, quickly opening my browser and logging into my youtube account. I go to my settings and change my name to DarkMagicGaming. I know it might not be that creative but it's my Minecraft name, and as for now that is all I plan to play. Then after, I look into softwares. It must have been close to an hour because by the time I clued into my surroundings, the sun had already gone down. I settle on a software that I can buy in the store tomorrow and put my laptop to sleep.

"Storm, dinner!" my mother calls up to me.

Dinner is for the most part always quiet, just the usual small talk my parents make. Boring.

"Hey, so I was wondering if I could order this shirt from online," I state, not really asking.

"Well how much is it?" my mother asks.

"Uhh, like twenty dollars, then theres shipping…"

"What is it of?"

"From a Youtuber that I watch… Minecraft related."

"No Storm. I didn't think you were into that still."

"Mhmm, well I am. Dad?"

"Well tomorrow show me the website and we'll decide then."

"Alright," I respond, returning a smug look to my mother.

A week later, I ordered the shirt, bought the software and even recorded my first episode of a draw my thing. I thought it would be the easiest to do for now. It takes a long time for it to upload so I decide to kill time and work out. Riley finishes school this week so we'll have plenty of time to record some more. We're on episode like thirty-four of our survival. Seems like a long series, I know… but we barely had time to record and were in no rush to beat the ender dragon. Long story short, with Riley's almost 72k subs, all I have to do now is mention my channel and thats that. I can't wait to record with him! But on the other hand, it's so crazy to think that he got that many subs so quickly.

I'm watching The Big Bang Theory when I get a Skype message; it's from Riley and it says "good news!"

I immediately call him, aint nobody got time for typing.

"So what's the good news?"

"I think I might be collaborating with another Youtuber, I checked out his channel and he has 300k subs. I think he wants to play smite."

"That's great! So when are we going to record episode thirty-five?"

"Uhh, soon, sometime this week."

"Sounds good, but hey, I have news myself too."

"And what is that?" he trails off.

"I decided to start a youtube channel myself."

"Thats cool."

There was a moment of awkward silence….

"That's all you have to say?"

"Am I suppose to be jumping up and down or something?"

This question throws me off. "Uhh well no, you just don't seem that enthusiastic. Thats all."

"Ehh, the feeling is mutual."

"I see, well… maybe if you could, re-tweet my video?"

"Yeah, I guess I can when I get a chance. Aidan is calling me, I've got to go."

"Oh alright… Bye."

With that, he hangs up on me without saying good-bye. I sit there in silence for a moment and decide to send him a quick Skype message saying.

'You still want to go to a convention right?'

'Yea'

I blankly stare at the screen… alright then. As per usual, I spend my night on Youtube, watching The Big Bang, tumblr and twitter… I was invited to go out for dinner but I wasn't all that interested in being around a bunch of drunks.

August is coming to an end, so that means that I'm packing my stuff up yet again to move at the end of the month. My youtube channel has been more successful than I thought, I've gotten a lot of Riley's Minecraft loving subscribers. Recording has been really fun, I don't think that I'm ever really boring though so thats a good thing. And for sitting at 10 thousand subscribers, it never fails to have so many positive feedback. I've wanted to start a youtube channel for over a year and I'm finally doing it and proving my parents wrong; that if you put in hard work, it can pay off. Although I never hear the ending to how I shouldn't be doing this when school starts, yatta yatta yatta.

On a side note, I got a job and started saving for that possible day that I'd fly out to a convention to meet Riley, so far I've got two hundred, which isn't bad… there's only so much you can save when you're a university student!

**MITCH'S POV**

Summer.

It's been almost a year and I still can't forget her face, it's driving me completely insane. I've talked to Jerome and Rob a few times about her, they're just as stumped as me. What really gets me though is not asking for her name… man, if I could at least just have that. I hit my next million last week and posted a video saying thanks a few days after that. Right now I'm just going through the comments. I see many spam comments, Mitch actually likes his fans, hate, love. Typical response. Then it caught my eye, a comment from a user…. DarkMagicGaming saying "I remember watching your videos back when you were on episode 25 of Hunger games. It's been great to see how much your hard work has paid off, the endless support that you get and no matter what. You'll always be my favourite you tuber even though you still use the wrong tool for the job. Much luv."

I decide to check out this channel and it ends up to be a girl. I see that all of her videos are Minecraft, a few episodes of a Pokemon, she's probably playing an emulator. I click on a video that titles "Kicking Benja's Butt!" It's a hunger games on the nexus. As the video begins and hear her voice, it brings me to question if I've heard this voice before. I decide to snoop around and check her twitter, trying to look for a location. Toronto! Hmmm… I think about it a lot more. Where have I heard this voice before? I look for any pictures of her face but no luck. I resume watching the video. Seven minutes in and I remember this recording, the title is definitely right though, she completely merked me in this game. I like her video and decide to take note of the channel.

Phone call, its Ryan (xRpmx13). He wanted to know if I was going to Minecon next year because he wasn't too sure himself, something like that. I was just so distracted by this girl…. Storm.

***Another filler of time basically, it stinks I know but I have to do this for where I want to bring this story. Don't worry though, it's going to get good real soon so keep reading! Also, I myself… don't know much about these conventions and dates, so please try not to bash me too much for my logics, again this is just a fanfic, all fantasy (or well could be) and so not everything needs to be perfect! if you have any concerns/questions/comments, feel free to message me! c;***


	8. Chapter 8: MINECON

_*It's been a while, I know! Just trying to adjust to the university life. But what really got me motivated to write this chapter is my opportunity to go to Mitch's meet up this Saturday in Montreal. Hope you enjoy, the Minecon facts are a little off, still .. use your imagination!*_

**STORM'S POV**

Todays the day, I woke up with a smile across my face… as cheesy as that would sound. I let it process… I am going to Minecon which is being held in Orlando, Florida. Flight leaves at 3, I am so ready and so lucky that I have managed to save enough money. Thing is though… I haven't exactly told my parents. Like it matters, I live on my own and make my own decisions, to top it off… they would never approve.

Once I land in Orlando, I give Riley a call - I'm suppose to meet him by this entrance/exit and head to the hotel. My nerves are kicking in and my heart is racing big time.

"Yeah, I don't know where that door is from where I got off."

"Just follow the signs Storm, I'm out here waiting for you. Hurry up, we have to check in before a certain time."

"Oh gee, thanks for the help." With that, he hangs up. I sigh but eventually I find my way through the airport. As I approach the exit I spot him, my stomach flips. No Storm, you don't like him… he's an ass. He wasn't looking my direction so I decide to give him a big bear hug from behind to scare the crap out of or… in nicer terms… get his attention.

"What the heck?" he abruptly says before realizing that it's me. "Ohhh, hahaha - you scared the crap out of me." He turns around and we give each other a pretty long hug.

"Sorry bout that, thought I'd make quite a bit of an entrance… but wow dood, here we are… person to person. How long has it been? Like three years?"

"Something like that," he chuckles. "Well okay, lets grab a cab… we'll catch up once we're checked in."

I snatched the key from Riley's hand and rush towards our hotel room. Immediately as I enter, I plop my bag on the floor and jump onto the bed that I want - claiming it as my own. As I lay there taking it all in, Riley lays down beside me and sighs.

"This is it, we're going to Minecon tomorrow."

"I know right? That's so crazy… never did I think we'd actually be here."

Guess I should give you a little update, the year has passed. I currently have 32 thousand subscribers.. which is actually so surreal. Riley sits at 168 thousand subscribers. Doesn't seem like much as compared to other gaming channels but hey… that is no excuse to say no to this opportunity. That night, we went out for dinner, come back and spent hours just talking and talking and talking. When Riley was showering, I decided to watch some television. After he got dressed, he crawled into bed with me and actually wrapped his arm around me. Wow I thought to myself, I didn't think he would be interested… but I wasn't about to deny this. I snuggle into him and remind myself once again that I do not like him like that.

Criminal Minds comes to an end.

"I guess that's that, we should get to bed… got a big day tomorrow."

"Mmmm, that's for sure," Riley responds.

I glance up at him and with that, his lips lock with mine. After a moment, I pull away and give him a puzzled face.

"What? I'm really into you Storm."

"Really?" I ask - completely stunned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be. Now here, give me your lips."

We make out for what seems to be a very long time but when I look at the clock it was really only fifteen minutes.

"Goodnight," I say.

"Night babe," he responds and turns off the lamp.

**MITCH'S POV **

"Ayeee!" Jerome comes storming in.

I close my laptop and get up to greet him. "Good to see you biggums."

"Yeah man, how was your flight?"

"Not bad, I got in about an hour ago."

"That's goooooood," Jerome, as he always does… emphasizes good.

"For sure, but hey.. unpack like real quick and we'll go out.. meet up with Preston, Rob, Vikk and Ryan."

"Oh, dats right," he replies before tossing his stuff on the bed. "Alright, lets go."

"Bahaha, you sure?"

"Oh common, you know I'm always ready for anything."

"This is true, alright.. just let me grab my wallet and phone and we'll head out."

"Sounds good, do you know where we're meeting up?"

"Yeah, some place down the street… like half way between the two hotels. You know, since we decided to book the hotel room later than I wanted to."

"Hey, don't go blaming me now."

"Nah, I won't. Let's get going, text one of them and tell them we're on our way.. they should already be there."

For a little while at the restaurant I felt a bit uncomfortable… I felt someone's eyes on me, but every time I would glance in this person's direction, I would never catch.. what seemed to be a girl's face. I noticed that she was with a guy so I would be better off not confronting her about it. About ten minutes later, I noticed the two of them getting up, maybe I'll catch a glimpse of her face…. and I did. My heart stopped, it was her…. it was the girl that I ran into in Ottawa right before my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rob asks me.

I glance over a bit unsure if I should say anything. Shifting just a bit in my seat, antsy… ready to jump up and talk to her.

"You okay biggums?" Jerome harps in.

"Yeah it's uhh.. that girl over there," I nod in the direction.

"What do you mean that girl?" Jerome asks, takes a small pause and hits me in realization. "Oh her! Shut up! You better go talk to her."

"She's with a guy, I can't do that."

"Sure you can, just say hi and what not. Be your charming self Mitchie pooh," Rob winks at me.

I shift one more time hesitantly in my seat and glance back to the two of them as they're leaving the restaurant.

"If you don't, I will," Preston states before slamming the table about to stand up.

"Okay okay fine. I'll do it."

With that, I get up and rush to the door. I look to my left and then to the right… she was gone. Dammit


	9. Chapter 9: Not Really Ch 9

Montreal Meet Up **(NOT A CHAPTER, BUT REAL LIFE ENCOUNTER) **

Don't Worry, This Will Be a Short One… I Mean If You Could Care Less About This. Okay, I'll Stop Talking With Capitalized First Letters Now C;

So relating back to my story, I am sort of the main character. By this I mean that most of her characteristics do in fact come from me. So with that, I am currently in Ottawa attending uOttawa. Mitch posted this vlog just this past Wednesday around 10 pm or something like that. Immediately I thought "wow, what are the chances?!" Because, if I were in Toronto… this whole story wouldn't exactly apply to me.

As soon as this posted, I knew that I had to go. I texted my dad, and told him that I really wanted to go, that it would have been even better than getting the 60 dollar shirt. He agreed to this surprisingly. By around midnight, I had enough money to buy the train tickets for today (Saturday). So I didn't get lost, thankfully the meet up place wasn't too far from the train station. But it was very cold and actually started to rain. As Mitch and Rob came to the park, they were obviously crowded and I didn't want to feel rushed so I waited for my turn. I got a picture with Woofless, and his signature on my Minecraft poster which in the process was getting very wet but I was dedicated and tried my best to keep it dry.

As for talking to Mitch, it took quite sometime - which again, I didn't mind. He did acknowledge me a few times, his grin is so sexy though. Haha. None the less, by the time it actually got to my turn, my nerves got the best of me of course. OF COURSE. Hahah, but I don't mind. I stuttered, was all over the place…. but who cares. I had him sign my poster saying "just keep swimming." Although I wouldn't doubt that he wouldn't get it, to me it's inspiration. There have been many days that I can be down, and sometimes, all it would take is watching one of his video's to make me laugh and forget my problems for the time being. I acknowledged the fact that I've been subscribed to him roughly before episode 30 of the hunger games (again, just completely stuttering). And he really appreciated it.

None the less, the trip was definitely worth it, a great experience to meet an inspiration of mine. Also how great he must feel by having such an amazing fan base. Shockingly, there were more people that I expected that turned up. I was probably one of the few older girls there, ahaha. Not even mad.

On a side note, the real Chapter 9 real soon, hopefully :D The story is just getting good, so stay tuned ^.^

Make sure to leave a review, would really mean a lot C:

**xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10: Finally

_*The Real Chapter 9 Here, Sooner Rather Than Later. Lookin like things are starting to get really good! Enjoy xoxox* _

**STORM'S POV**

7:45, alarm goes off - playing my current old favourite song Picture Perfect by Escape the Fate. Riley groans and shoves his head under the pillow refusing to get up. Shutting off the alarm, I groan myself and sit up in my bed. "Get up," I tell Riley while rubbing my eyes. "There is no time to waste." I finally stand myself up, managing to gather my balance. I open my suitcase and pick out the outfit I plan to wear which includes my black jeans, a navy blue tank top and deep purple blazer. As I head to the washroom, I shake Riley's leg to get up. By 8:20 the two of us are already downstairs helping ourselves to the continental breakfast before heading out.

In the cab ride on the way to Minecon, I couldn't stop thinking about last night in the restaurant. The coincidence of being in the same place at the same time in this big city. I don't think he ever recognized me though, not really a surprise.

"Storm?" my train of thought was interrupted by Riley as he placed his hand on my leg.

I look down to his hand then back up to his face. "Yeah, sorry. I was just zoning off," replying before placing my own hand over his and giving it a little squeeze.

"That's alright. I was just going to tell you that at one point today I'm going to have to leave you on your own. There are some other youtubers that I'll be meeting up with."

"Oh I see," I shudder. "And I can't come with?"

"Common babe, it's a guy thing."

"If you say so," I say.

Riley leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek. It was 8:50 by the time we got to the convention centre and there was already a huge line up to get in. I feel like a little kid at Disney Land or something because automatically I couldn't help but think wow right off the bat. Riley pays for the taxi and with that, we both step out. Riley takes my hand and we head into the crowd of people; weaving in and out of people before getting to the actual line up to get in. It was surprising that we got in very quickly, thought it would have taken longer with the huge crowd. I take a schedule for the weekend events and quickly glimpse over it. There it was, a sort of conference hosting Adam (SkyDoesMinecraft), Jordan (CaptainSparklez), and Mitch or BajanCanadian. I mentally jot down the time.

"Riley, Riley!" one kid yells while running up to him. "I was like subscriber number a hundred. Big fan, can I have your picture and autograph?"

I step aside, letting Riley handle the little kid who seems to be at least eleven or twelve.

"Wow, uhh, sure you can," he hesitantly responds. "What's your name?"

"Kevin."

I grin as I watch this all go down. I don't really blame Riley though, being recognized this early on is actually quite a surprise. As Riley finishes signing the kids paper, he says thank-you before running away.

"Would you look at that, you're faaaamouss," I say.

"It definitely is shocking."

The morning goes by fairly slowly, walking through the crowds of people I did manage to see Preston, Husky, and Ian. Nearing noon, Riley and I decide to get some lunch at subway. We weren't really in the mood for sitting down for a long time; especially because he was going to meet up with some friends soon. I was okay with this since the conference started at one.

By the time I got to the room, basically all of the seats were taken and I wasn't about to squeeze my way through a whole line of people. I spot a pillar off to the side of the room which I make my way over to. Ten minutes.

**MITCH'S POV**

I know that I've done one of these conferences before but I couldn't help but feel nervous. I saw her, this couldn't just be some fluke coincidence. No, she's here for Minecon I convince myself and there is a possibility of her being in that audience right now. Oh boy, why did I just tell myself that?

"What's wrong Mitch? Looks like you're going to puke or something," Adam says as he pats me on the back.

"It's nothing. Just a little nervous is all."

"Mitch or BAJANCANADIAN… NERVOUS?! Who would have known."

"Haha, very funny."

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Jordan asks.

"Guess so," I respond and Adam agrees.

"Well its one now, we gotta get out there."

Wow, the room was more packed than expected. One by one, the three of us were introduced. First Adam, Jordan and then Me. The three of us sat down and took a moment to let the audience calm down. Not making it very obvious, I scanned the audience for her, but nothing. I did catch Jerome's puzzled eye though for a moment and brought myself back to John, the host.

"So Mitch, how are you liking Minecon thus far?"

"Yeah, it's been great. Not going to lie, haven't really done much but I have already got to meet some of you guys," I say looking back out to the audience again. That's when I spotted her, our eyes locked for a moment but she quickly looked away.

"Well, I guess we'll start taking questions from the audience. So, if you have a question, line it up where my colleague is standing by that microphone over there and we'll start."

During this process, I was distracted by the constant vibrating of my phone. It was Jerome and Rob, not a big surprise. Ignoring their messages, I put my phone on silent and back into my pocket. I look up to see if she was standing there, but she was gone. I scanned the room again to see if she hopefully stayed. But no luck, damn. Well hopefully she'll go to the signing or something following the conference. Time went by quickly, Matt and Rob were even up at the microphone having a good time. As the line thinned out, I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. I just want to talk to her, is that too much to ask for? I return my attention to the mic after partly zoning out. This boy had a question for Jordan. Next was a girl who was on her phone for a brief moment and then looked up. My heart skipped a beat.

"Uhh, hi," she said chuckling. "My question is for uhh, Mitch." She was so nervous, I could tell… but how cute.

"What about me?!" Adam chirps in.

"She doesn't love you, like she love's me," I kid around. I look back to her and notice her blushing.

"Yeah, so… it's not much of a question but a statement. Describe your experience from day one and until now on youtube in possibly two or three sentences."

I was stunned, I was never asked this question which sort of threw me off guard. "Uhhh haha."

"Common Mitch, only two or three sentences," Adam continued to tease.

"Yeah, I heard the girl Adam. I would have to say that it's been one big heck of a ride with it's ups and downs. Completely breath taking, I'm not going to lie. But overall, I really wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for such a supportive fan base."

The audience cheered and the girl said thank-you, departing from the microphone and heading for the door. My heart sort of dropped, I'm not going to lie. She was distracted by her phone… I heard voices and a question but I couldn't stop watching. She turned around for a moment looking back at me. The audience was quite and that's when I clued in.

"Sorry," I quickly respond looking back to Adam and Jordan confused and back to the door. She was gone and I knew that deep inside, I had no choice. I stood up from my chair, bolted down the steps of the stage and for the door. I looked ahead for her but to my luck she was standing right beside the entrance.

"Hi," I sort of spat out. She looked up from her phone, stunned so it seemed.

"Uhh, hey. Shouldn't you be inside?"

"Yeah but, I had to talk to you."

She put her phone away and gave me her full attention… which didn't seem much because she could barely look at me. When she did look at me, I couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous her eyes were.

"So if my memory serves me well, we bumped into each other in Ottawa some time last year around this time."

"That is correct."

My nervous beating heart slowed down. "Phew, okay. So I don't look like a complete idiot and not the only one to remember."

"Nope," she sort of bluntly says which throws me off.

"Truth be told, I could never stop thinking about you. Oh, which reminds me… what's your name?"

"It's Storm."

"Oh, that name rings a bell," I trail off thinking as to where I've heard that name before. "Uhhh, magic! Dark magic gaming?"

She blushed and diverted her eyes to the floor. "Yeah, that's me."

That's when the door to the conference room opened, out coming Jerome.

"Hey dood, what are you…" his question was cut off by noticing Storm. "They uhh, need you back in there biggums."

"Right, I'll be in a moment."

"Alright, make it choppy."

"So Storm, can we talk again?" I ask her.

"Sure, you can uhh… have my number? Is that okay?"

"Mhmm, definitely," I say as I hand her my phone. She open's to add a new contact and punches in her number in. "Great, I would love to hear from you."

"What's this?" a guys voice harps in.

"It's nothing," Storm says.

"Nothing?" he replies sort of raising his voice.

I look back to her to confirm things are okay. "Don't worry about it, you better get in there."

"Alright," and with that, I turn around and head back into the conference room feeling at least ten times better.


	11. Chapter 11: Fighting and Drinking

_*whoops, so I really need to start editing my stories as I did notice a few mistakes in my past chapter, please bare with me on that, but none the less, here's really chapter 10. enjoy xoxox* _

**STORM'S POV**

"Who was that? Was he hitting on you? I should go give him a piece of my mind," Riley aggressively said.

"No Riley, don't," I bluntly tell him. "It was just Mitch, you know that Youtuber that I've been a fan of for years? Yeah him, it's no big deal."

"If it's no big deal, then why was he asking for your number?"

"I have no idea. But you better not trail in there, he's doing a fan conference thing. You don't need to embarrass yourself."

"Excuse me? I will do whatever I want. Now let's go."

As we turn around, there were two little boys standing before us. Great I think to myself, they probably heard all of that.

"Riley?" one of the boys say. "Can we…" he stutters. "Can we get a picture with you?"

"Of course you can," Riley automatically puts on a smile.

I'm about to stand off to the side when the other boy says to me "you too Storm? We both watch your survival series and it's so funny."

With this, I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. This is my first time being recognized and truth be told, I didn't think it would be today. "Thank-you," I reply as I step into the photo shot. After, the two boys even wave their notebook of some sort out asking for our autographs. On each of these paper's I notice many of these names, Mitch, Matt, Preston, Adam, Husky, and the list litereally goes on. "It must have been really cool meeting all of these guys," I say trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, we had to wait forever," one of the boys smile's.

After Riley and I both sign these papers, the boys say thank-you and walk away with one of their mom's. I look over to Riley with a completely speechless face.

"Ayeee look. You're faaaamousss," Riley says trying to tease me.

"Oh yeah, one signature. So famous," I shrug him off. "No big deal."

"Awww, don't be like that Storm, you loved your time in the limelight. Even if it was only two minutes," Riley starts to laugh.

"Yeah, alright big shot. I guess we should get going ehh?" I ask him.

"You're so Canadian," his chuckling continues as he grabs hold of my hand.

"Shut up," I blush.

"Nahh, it's cute."

That evening, Riley and I spent cuddling in bed. Exchanging laughs, sharing embarrassing stories even a few kisses. It isn't until it got really late that Riley started getting really touchy with me. I could feel his hands run down my arms and on my leg. To say the least, I was confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh Storm, you know what I'm doing," he grins as his groping continued.

"No, stop that…"

"Don't deny that you like it."

"This is too soon."

"It really isn't," he replies as he slides his hand down my shirt.

"Stop it," I slap his hand away… which only made him angry. He aggressively took hold of both my wrists, straddled over top of me and pinned them above my head. "GET OFF OF ME!" I yell as I try to break free from his grasp. Then, all it took was the ringtone of my phone to distract him long enough to break free and with all my force, to push him off of me and almost off the bed. With this opportunity, I grab my purse and phone and rush out the door. I hear him yelling after me but I don't bother to turn around. Once I reach the elevator, I check my phone - it's Mitch.

**MITCH'S POV**

Send… oh boy, was texting her tonight too soon? Gosh, hopefully I don't come off creepy or obsessive… anything like that for that matter. About ten minutes later though, I get a response. I ask her what's up and she immediately responds with something a little off, I'm not going to lie. It said:

"Oh nothing, just had a fight with my boyfriend and now I'm wondering the streets of the city."

I immediately respond saying that she shouldn't be on the streets alone at this time and that I'm with Jerome, Rob, Preston and Matt at the same restaurant as last night.

"I don't know my way there, my boyfriend found the place and we took the cab.. didn't pay attention to the directions."

"Okay, do you have a street, address, etc? Jerome and I can come get you."

About a half and hour later, Jerome and I manage to find Storm and bring her back to the restaurant.

"Rob, Purrston… make some room for the lady," as I say this, I get two devilish grins before the two of them actually scoot over.

"So Storm is it?" Rob asks.

"Yeah," Storm responds shyly… almost like something is on her mind, oh well I guess it's the fight with her boyfriend. Maybe bringing her here was not such a good idea.

"That's cool, but between you and me Storm - Mitch pretty much for the past year couldn't stop talking about you."

"Oh thanks Rob," I chirp in throwing a piece of bread at him and slightly blushing.

"So Storm, what brings you to Orlando?" Matt asks.

"Minecon."

"Oh… Right," Matt shrugs his question off as Rob and Preston begins to laugh.

"Well you never know," Storm says. "I could've been here for many other reasons."

"Thank-you," Matt responds and the laughing stops.

"Can I offer you a drink Storm?" I ask her.

"Probably just a water."

"Lameeee," Jerome states. "They don't care about your age here, so don't be afraid to get any alcohol. It's on us."

I glance over to her and notice a grin come across her face, phew… she's opening up a bit… becoming more vulnerable to something it seems that she isn't used to.

"Yeah, that's true," confirming what Jerome said.

"Then I guess I'll have a gin and tonic."

"Ayee, that's more like it," Jerome reaches in for a high-five which Storm accepts without hesitation.

"We really aren't bad guys Storm," Rob says.

"No I know," she answers.

"Then why do you look highly uncomfortable?" Preston blurts out.

I shot him a dirty eye, indicating that he went a little too far.

"It's not about you guys, I just got in a fight with my boyfriend - thats all."

"OHHH, you see… that's not a problem a little alcohol can't cure. Waiter, this lady here will take a gin and tonic."

About 15 minutes later, Storm has already finished her drink. Evidently, the alcohol is taking its toll.

"You must be a real light weight," Jerome laughs around as Storm continues to laugh about something that really wasn't that funny.

"Yeah maybe," she replies blushing at the same time.

It's about 1 am before we call it a night. Storm hurdles off to the washroom insisting that she can take care of herself as the guys and I pay for our bills. Not even a minute later, our waiter comes over saying that the girl who was with us has fallen on the floor and with that, I'm already out of my seat being directed to where she is.

"Storm, it's Mitch… Are you alright? Did you make it to the washroom okay?" I watch as she props her body up off the floor as she groans no. I sigh and help pick her up. "Okay, I'll take you into the washroom but you're on your own from there."

"I got this!" she shouted and I couldn't help but laugh. Even when she's drunk, she still manages to make me laugh.

About five minutes later, Storm is around my neck again and we're headed out of the restaurant. Rob decides to help out and take her other arm.

"Riley… he," Storm begins to say before interrupted by a hiccup. "He texted me… called me like… three times or something."

"Alright, do you want to see what he wanted?"

"Yeah," and before we could stop walking, her arms are already lifting off our shoulders and reaching into her purse. She reads the text messages and tries to respond but was facing quite a bit of trouble so it seemed.

"Did you need any help?" I offer.

"Yeah, can you just say that I'm okay and will be back soon?"

"Sure thing." In the midst of texting this to her boyfriend, I'm interrupted by a long grown followed by a fuck. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have the hotel key with me… Riley is going to be mad with me… I can't go back there," she slurs her words before starting to tear up.

"It's okay, you can come stay with Jerome and I. There's a couch, so you can take my bed. That alright Jerome?"

"Sure thing, shit happens," he responds.

With all things settled then, Jerome, Storm and I depart from Preston, Matt and Rob and head back to our hotel. Once back in our room, I guide Storm to my bed and lay her down. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah, some water would be great," she responds - rubbing her eyes and causing her makeup to smudge. "Sorry for this… I know the last thing you need to deal with is a drunk."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

In a matter of minutes after drinking water, Storm was out like a light.


	12. Chapter 12: Breakfast

div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"emstrongSTORM'S POV/strong/em/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Massive headache, my gosh… what happened last night? I stretch out and become more aware of my surroundings, this didn't look like my hotel room at all. I try to think back to last night but all I can remember is being with Mitch and the other guys… oh. I look to the bed beside me and spot Jerome. Where's Mitch? I look to my right and see him laying right beside me. My stomach grumbles suddenly. I glance around the room to look for the time, it's 7 AM. With that, I knew I had to get up and solve my issues. I head to the bathroom and immediately see disgust with my current appearance. I rub off all the smudged make up and put my hair up. I head back out into the room for my purse, I stub my toe and try not to cause a scene, Jerome groaned but didn't seem to wake up. On my way out, I spot a room key, adjust my clothes and quietly close the door behind me. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Since I was in no mood for a crappy continental breakfast, I headed out to find something - anything… I just needed good food. Eventually I settled for Panera. Mid way through my breakfast I get a text, it's from Mitch asking where I went off to. I reply saying breakfast and apologizing. In the matter of three minutes it's settled that he's going to meet up with me for some breakfast as well. I was caught off guard when only Mitch walked in the door, guess I didn't clarify if Jerome was going to be tagging along. My head is resting against the wall as Mitch joins me with his breakfast. First alone time with Mitch and I can't remember last night - this is going to be great. Please just note a bit of sarcasm. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""You woke up early," he says. "Oh, and good morning." As he grins I can't help but already feel nervous. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, I was up at seven." Awkward silence. "Do you mind filling me in on what happened last night?" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Uhhh," he awkwardly chuckles. "You're definitely an interesting drunk, I'll give you that one." /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Oh boy," I immediately blush in response./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Well first of all, what do you remember?"/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Preston asked me why I looked so tense… I had a fight with my boyfriend or something." /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, that's right. You had like five gin and tonics; I personally don't get how you can drink those, they're gross. But uhh, yeah… You became very social and goofy, not gonna lie. You also may of said a few personal things but I highly doubt that the guys are going to remember… we were all pretty drunk last night." /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""What a relief," I sort of sarcastically say. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Well… it could have been worse, I will give you that. But don't fret about it." /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""If you say so," I agree before taking a sip of my coffee. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""You might have also said that you'd do me, but that's besides the point," Mitch mutters and takes a bite of his breakfast sandwich. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""What'd you say about what I'd do?" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Nothing," he starts to chuckle. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""No, tell me," I throw a piece of bread at him. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Common now, play nice. You said so yourself last night that you'd…." he trails off. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Do what?" I begin to worry. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""You know, do me…." he shyly replies, taking another bite of his sandwich./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Instantly I put my head down onto the table wrapping my arms around. Fuck, I think to myself. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Hey, common. Shit happens, don't need to worry about it." /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"I let out a heavy sigh, fuck fuck fuck fuck. "Alright, I shall move on then!" I shout, causing a few eyes to turn my way. Mitch chuckles softly and scratches his head…whoops, think I must've embarrassed him. "Haha, sorry…" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Nah, it's cool…. So, if you don't mind me asking; are things okay with your boyfriend?" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Oh," caught off guard I decide to check my phone and read my text messages. "I don't even remember… it uhh, looks like he was mad with me last night for leaving. Did you text that I was going to stay else where?" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Yeah." /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Oh okay, cus I don't remember that at all. It's early… I don't think he's up now but I'm sure that we will work things out later today," with that I put my phone away and resume my attention back to Mitch. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""I know this really isn't my business but how long have you two been dating?" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Technically about a day," I giggle. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Technically?" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Well yeah, him and I… we've known each other for quite some time, would have dated if we could but the distance. We at least wanted to meet before calling it something more, you know?" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Oh yeah, I get you." /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Mitch's phone begins to right, and he answers it… must be Jerome. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Hey buddy…. Yeah, I'm just out to breakfast with Storm…. Oh crap yeah, we better get going then. Okay… Yup… Mhmmm, I'll meet you out front." /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""What's that about?" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Jerome and I need to head back to Minecon, we have a fan session thing - you know for autographs and such?" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Oh right." /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, sorry about that but I really got to get going. To get back to your hotel, you need to head to the left once you leave, make a left two street's down and then you should run into your hotel." /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Sounds good, maybe we'll run into each other again. I should be there later today." /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""I'd like that, see yeah Storm," he grins and with that he's off and out the door. My god, can he be any more sexier? I check my phone to see two missed calls and five text messages; it was actually Riley apologizing for what he did and that he doesn't blame me for not coming back last night. I tell him it's okay and that I'll be back in a little while. /div 


	13. Chapter 13: Day Two

_**STORM'S POV**_

As I open the door to the hotel room, it isn't long before I am in the tight embrace of Riley. Ohh, do you like those fancy words?

"Storm, I am so sorry… I don't know what came over me last night. Please forgive me." Basically smothered in Riley's chest I manage to say that it's fine. With a sigh of relief on his end, he lets go of me. "So where'd you stay the night?"

"Well seeing as though I know nobody in this city… Mitch texted me and I told him my situation."

"You stayed with Mitch?!" Riley's voice rose and angered.

"Yeah, what was I suppose to do? Sleep on the park bench? You don't need to be like this, Jerome and Mitch shared a bed and they gave me the other one. Nothing happened, so please… don't raise your voice like this."

It took a minute for Riley to calm down, he didn't say anything because he knew where I was coming from and that I wouldn't lie about something like that… That or I'm a better liar than I thought. "Alright," he takes a deep breath. "Sorry Storm, I didn't mean to get all worked up."

"Once again, it's all good. Can I finally walk in?" I chuckle.

"Oh right, you look like a mess… better fix yourself up."

"Gee thanks," I playfully hit his arm. "I'm going to shower real quick, are you done in the washroom?"

"Yeah, go for it. Wait no… I mean gopher it."

I look at him for a moment puzzled and then realized what he was saying and automatically I die of laughter. It's been a while for that joke and I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably as I step into the washroom. About ten minutes later, I'm out and partly rushing to get ready. "Oh man, we're going to be so much later than yesterday. Are you basically all set? Have you eaten?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, I grabbed something downstairs long time ago," Riley replies, lost in concentration with his phone.

I roll my eyes and walk over to my suitcase picking out another outfit. Today I decide to go with my navy pants with lace all along the front of the pant along with a black blouse. I check the time and in this process notice that I have a new text from Mitch asking where I was. I reply, "I haven't even gotten dressed XD will be there within forty minutes." He replies almost instantly "Okay, hope to see you soon."

The time is nearing noon by the time Riley and I arrive to the convention centre. I walked at least twenty stops before getting stopped by a little girl wanting my autograph and picture. This time Riley stepped off to the side watching this all go down. On a side note, the girl was incredibly cute, her mom took the picture and noted that what I'm doing for the Youtube community and bringing a connection between her daughter and her has been great. With this, I couldn't help but look like an idiot once again as a HUGE grin appears across my face. The two of them walk off and Riley is by my side once again leading me to the front doors. Since I forgot my schedule I decided to pick up a new one. I check to see when Mitch's fan greeting was… in…. twenty minutes.

"Hey Riley, I'm going to go to this thing in about a half hour, do you have anything special planned?"

Before Riley could even answer my question, a few more kids walks up to the two of us.

"STORM, STORM, STORM!" one girl shouted. "Can I get a picture with you?"

"Uhhh, ahaha, Of course you may," I respond and kneeling a bit to get into the photo shot.

After this girl left, there were two other older kids… maybe about thirteen years old. One girl and one boy…. Who surprisingly wanted my autograph and Riley's. The four of us took a group selfie and they were on their way.

"Weird…" I say, looking Riley's way.

"Yeah, getting popular in the matter of minutes," he looks me dead in the eyes before his lips touch mine. I grin and we continue on into the convention centre holding hands. Unintentionally I lead Riley and I to Mitch's fan greeting thing and it doesn't fail that Mitch already spotted me since before I knew it, he was standing right in front of us.

"Hey, so it looks like things worked out between the two of you," Mitch says.

"They sure did," I reply and giving Riley's hand a little squeeze.

"Mhmmm, thanks bro though for giving her a place to say last night."

"Not a problem, not a problem."

"Yeah, so what are you doing?" Riley asks Mitch.

"I've got this fan greet in about four minutes with some other guys."

"Oh well that's pretty spiffy," Riley says not exactly sounding impressed.

"Weren't you going to meet up with Lucas or something? I ask Riley.

"Oh right, I should get to that. You're going to be okay on your own?"

"Course." With that Riley kisses my cheek and he's off. I return my gaze to Mitch. "So…"

"Do you have anything planned today?"

"To be honest I was going to get your autograph," I say completely serious.

"Really?"

"Nahh, you aren't important, I want Jason's mainly," I blush.

"Ohhh, what's so special about him?"

"Nothing, his content is just like really on point you know?" I reply as a hint of sarcasm becomes evident.

"Oh yeah for sure," Mitch replies going along with it. "Well, if that's all you have planned for today then why not just chill with us behind the table?"

"….I can do that?" I ask sounding completely astound.

"Well if you want to," he awkwardly chuckles. "What's one extra chair?"

"Well then, that would be freaken awesome… onward to the Youtubers!" I shout causing a few eyes to look my way.

As the day continued it hit me how weird this all was, that I am sitting here with so many well known Youtubers talking and sharing many laughs. I also get to watch many many fans come through and just how positive and supportive these fans really were. As I was lost in this train of thought, Mitch's hand on my leg caught my attention and I automatically blushed.

"So we're just about wrapping up here, did you have anything else planned for today?"

"Not that I know of, I'd have to talk to Riley."

"Fair enough, well the guys and I are headed to grab a bite to eat… you and Riley should come with."

"Sure," I smile staring directly into his eyes. "I'll just give him a text."

_**MITCH'S POV**_

Lunch didn't go expected as I thought; I ended up on the opposite side of the table from Storm which sort of sucked. Not to mention, she was basically attached to Riley at the hip and they for the most part kept to themselves. Storm's shyness throughout the day though… was quite cute, I've got to admit. There's just something about her that I can't put my finger on that I… that I just really like - to put it in simple terms. It was nearing three o'clock when all of us were done eating. We were all getting our things together when Storm interjected.

"Hey, so Riley and I are going to be heading out… our flights leave this evening. But before we leave, we'd… or at least I would love to get a group shot."

"Oh yeah for sure," Adam says immediately hoping out of his seat.

Storm stands in the middle as all of us (Adam, Jerome, Jason, Ian, Tyler, Matt, Rob, Preston, Vikk and myself) huddle around her. Riley takes a couple of pictures.

"Now do something funny," Riley said and leave it to Jerome to be the first. He steps out in front striking a pose. All of us other guys sort of look to each other for other guidance but soon enough all of us find a funny enough pose, even Storm. "Perfect."

"Great, thanks guys. Today has been fun and it was great meeting you all," Storm says as she grabs her jacket backing out of the group towards Riley.

"Bye!" all of us manage to say close to the same time.

Literally as soon as the two of them leave, I get bombarded with questions from Adam, Ian, Jason, and Tyler; Vikk already knows - no surprise there. "So who was that girl? Where is she from? How'd you meet her? How random."

"Whoa, guys… chillax," I try to defend myself.

Rob steps in. "She's just a lady friend Mitch ran into last year… had an ongoing thing for and they finally reunited," Rob says making it sound all sappy.

"Yeah, and she's from what? Toronto was it?… yeah! And she's studying in Ottawa. In other words, Canada," Jerome states.

"Ohlala Mitch, she's a keeper… or well if she didn't have that boyfriend - he seems very repulsive and not good for her," Jason bluntly said.

"Harsh, but some what true… not going to lie," I agree.


	14. Chapter 14: Surprise

_**STORM'S POV**_

It's about nine o'clock when I get in the door. Immediately I drop all my bags and head to the kitchen for some food, all food in the airport was too expensive, and the food on the plane was crap. Once I am done eating a late dinner, I gather my belongings and get to unpacking. Scaring the crap out of me as I turn around; Kim was standing in the door. After first year, her and I along with another girl moved into our own place. We live on the top floor to a three story building, that means at least six other people live in the house.

"Holy crap Kim," I jump. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Haha, my bad girl," she replied. "I just wanted to hear all about your trip, I know how much of a big deal this was for you… not to mention that special someone you were finally meeting," she winks.

"It wasn't really like that," I blush.

"Oh really, then explain to me your tweets from Saturday night?"

I stand there a moment to think about it and faceplam. "Shit, what did I tweet? I sort of got drunk that night."

"Have a look," Kim says handing me her phone.

I glance over all my tweets just completely astound by my idiocy. "Well then, I should be deleting these." With that I take my laptop out and turn it on in the mean time I continue to take out my other things from my bags.

"Alright, well you still haven't answered my question. How'd your weekend go?"

"Oh right… It was a lot of fun, I got recognized like four times… something like that."

"What do you mean recognized?"

"Like I guess subscribers who wanted my autograph and a picture."

"Dang, that sounds fricken intense. Bet that threw you off guard, I know it would for me."

"Yup," I chuckle. "It sure did." Once I log into my computer, I immediately beamed up twitter. "Whoa!"

"What?"

"I gained like a thousand followers over the course of the weekend."

"Holy crap, how?"

"I have no idea." Next I decide to check my youtube channel to make sure that my videos were posting each day. "It looks like I also gained almost five thousand subscribers too," I say completely flabbergasted…. I go back to twitter to delete my drunk tweets and check my notifications, I was mentioned in a tweet from Mitch. I click on it to see a short v-log link to youtube. With that, I automatically press play. It's thirty seconds, he greets everyone and gives Riley's channel and mine a shoutout…. My jaw dropped, I was completely flabbergasted.

"What? What is it?" Kim asked, which made me realize she was still in the room.

"Uhh it's this Youtuber I met this weekend… the same one I bumped into at that restaurant last year… he gave my friend and I a shoutout… that's why I gained so many followers and subscribers."

"Oooo! Is he cute?" I divert my eyes from my screen to her and don't say anything. "Okay, okaaaay. No need for the almost death stare you got going on there."

"Sorry, I mean it's not about that. Mitch… that's his name, has six million subscribers… this is freaken huge. Oh, my friend is calling me on skype, I will talk to you later."

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted," Kim says before turning around and leaving.

"It's not like that and you know it!"

"Storm, like what the fuck is going on? I came home and I'm up almost ten thousand subscribers."

"Yeah, so Mitch… he posted a video Saturday I guess giving both of our channels shout outs.."

"Get the fuck out," Riley states.

"I'm not kidding you," I reply.

"Well I guess that explains that."

"Mhmm, but on a side note, I take it that you got in okay?"

"No shit."

"Oh, well there is no need to be so mean."

"….. sorry."

"Yeah okay, well… life continues and we're back to class tomorrow so I better get going."

"Makes sense, talk to you later babe."

"Good-night sugar cakes," I tease and then begin to laugh.

"Don't you ever call me that again," he chuckles.

"Alright alright, later," I say before he hangs up. Afterwards I get ready for bed and make myself comfortable. Before going to bed, just like any other person… I check my phone, and without a doubt… another text from Mitch which read:

"Hey, what's up? I hope you got in alright."

"Yeah I did, and you know… nothing special besides coming home to the crazy amount of followers and subscribers because someone decided to give my channel a shoutout. Weird, dontcha think?"

"Oh yeah, definitely… who ever did that… must be a real tri-hard trying to impress you."

"Well if you ever figure out who this is, tell him or her that it was well appreciated but they didn't need to do such a thing to impress me."

"Well why not?"

"I'm not worth impressing…"

"Da fuq, what makes you say that?"

"I… I don't know, but lets change the subject."

That night Mitch and I ended up texting until twelve forty before I called it quits. I could no longer keep my eyes open. He ended off the conversation with a kissy face which made this whole thing really hit. What am I doing? Wake up Storm, he's been flirting with you all evening and you have a boyfriend… caution yourself around him from now on. That night it was very difficult to get to sleep, I couldn't wrap around the idea of this weekend… the flood of subscribers coming in… finally meeting Riley and now to be in a relationship with him. This is going to be a good rest of the year - I can feel it.

_**MITCH'S POV **_

I honestly don't get why I'm hitting on Storm as much as I am myself; she has a boyfriend… I need to respect that. As for now, I guess that is too late. What's done is done. I fly back to Montreal in the morning, I really didn't think about being up this late. As I try to set an alarm I manage to play the ringtone thus waking Jerome up suddenly.

"Da fuck," he groans.

"Sorry biggums, just trying to set the alarm."

"What freaken time is it?" his groaning continues as he turns onto his back.

"About one AM," I reply.

"Mitch, we have to be up in six hours… go to sleep."

"Yeah, that's what I have planned. Don't worry about it now, I'm headed off to bed myself."

"Is it Storm?"

His question throws me off guard. "What? No."

"Okay, well whatever man… we'll talk about it later."

"Alright, goodnight Jerome."

"Night," he groans once more and turns to his side facing away from me.


	15. Chapter 15: (UPDATE)

So today I got a little side tracked with being super tired and class. On a side note, I'm really liking being able to post every day for the time being... I mean, I'm a loser... So I've got nothing to do but fangirl over Mitch XD

What I would really like though is some feedback (I was going to post this in my chapter today). I didn't want to leave today hanging. Do you guys like where the story is going? ... I do admit though, and I posted it many times before chapters before, I had to add quite a few fillers in for the time lapse but as for now... I think things are really starting to roll.

Who knows, what shall happen to Storm now that Mitch know's that she's so close? (But in actuality... he's in the process of moving.. something like that - BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER... you just have to use your imagination)

But yeah, point of this being that I needed some feedback, is it good? am I boring you? does my lack of editing stories bother you? .. Like just be completely honest, would be well appreciated... I don't really want to continue writing something that the interest dies down for.

**xoxox **


	16. Chapter 16: School and Recording's

_Writers Note : Honestly, it's just a question but are you guys liking the content? Reviews would be great, hearing you guyses feedback and all. Okay, have a splendid day. On with Chapter 14 :D_

**(STORM'S POV)**

Yeah, I really didn't think staying up late last night through. Groaning as my alarm goes off at seven forty-five, I manage to turn it off quickly enough. With one great effort, I pull myself out of bed. Gosh, I am so done with eight thirty classes on Monday morning's… I never learn my lesson. I head to the kitchen and pour myself a bowl of cereal since my efforts for anything else were zero. I make my way back to my room and hop on my laptop. I check the comments on my video posted yesterday and most of them say they found me through Benja and love my content. With that I decide to check my subscriber count… holy crap, how many subscribers can one gain in twenty four hours? I never thought a number like this would be possible… nearly fifty thousand.

Class was a freaken bore until Mitch texted me saying good-morning; I couldn't help but smile at such a simple text… not like I got a morning text from Riley. But that isn't the point. I reply saying likewise and asking if he got in alright. Mitch replied four minutes later saying for sure and now he's got to take a nap. With that, I decide to put my phone away and pay attention to my professor… mid terms are coming up real soon; I can't get distracted now.

"Storm, the girls and I were going to go out shopping - did you want to come with?" Kim asks scaring the crap out of me once again.

I jump in my seat and turn around. "You need to stop scaring me," I state clearly pissed off.

"Sorry," her body language retreats. "So did you want to come?" I think about it and say no. "How come?" she whines. "You never get out of your bedroom besides going to class… it isn't healthy you know?"

"You don't say. I said no, maybe next time.. I'm busy recording tonight anyways."

"Right… Youtube… more important than your friends."

"If I could recall, I was never friends with whoever you have me tag along with."

"Fine, theres no need to be rude about it."

"I'm not being rude, now please leave… I have a lot to do this evening."

As I resume with my studies, Kim slams the door behind her causing me to jump in my seat once again. What's her problem? It's about six PM when I'm done with my work. Holy crap, I am so hungry. As I make my way to the kitchen I get a text from my mother for the fifth time today; I ignore it and proceed opening the fridge door. I look inside and decide to make a quesadilla. Sitting at the table while eating, I begin to think about what Kim said earlier today… I do have friends, I do get out… I'm not the one at fault here, and she shouldn't be the one mad. I putting my dish in the washer when I hear my phone ring. I see that it's my mother… I roll my eyes and answer it - I have no other choice.

"Hello," I bluntly say.

"STORM, where have you been?! Your father and I have been worried," she frantically responds.

"I've had a really busy weekend, and a busy day today… I'm sorry."

"Would it kill you to just text me once?"

"Apparently…" as I continue talking to my mother, I make my way back to my room.

"How come you weren't on skype this weekend like you said you would be?"

"Something came up."

"Like what?"

"I was invited to go to some cottage.. they didn't have internet," hopefully my lie was believable enough.

My mom's voice calms down a bit more now. "Alright, fine.. Sorry to be so upset."

"It's alright… It is my fault too," I say as I open the door to my mini-fridge. I know what you're thinking…. I need my own private fridge too. I grab a can of pop and the vodka sitting on top of the fridge. I look around for a cup and pour myself a drink. "Look, I've got mid-terms coming up real soon so I can't be distracted. Obviously I will try my best to text you but I need to focus now."

"Yes, of course. We will talk later."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye sweetie, love you."

"I love you too."

I know what you must be thinking… drinking on a Monday night. I don't usually drink, it's for my content. From past video's, I've noticed that when I have a buzz going, my video's are a lot funnier and the viewers enjoy them a lot more. I beam up skype and open the chat with Riley.

Storm - Riley, are you up for a recording? Maybe we could play dominate?

Riley F - Why would I play dominate?

Storm - Cus I need to record for the next five days and I thought that playing with someone else would be more fun.

Riley F - Alright fine. Give me a half hour.

Storm - Sounds good.

Perfect, enough time to have another drink… possibly a shot since I just ate and watch Mitch's new Hunger Games. The video finishes about fourteen minutes later, not enough time to record something on my own before hand so I decide to text Mitch.

"This might not be my place to say but I looove ya Hunger Games dood."

Three minutes pass … "Okay okay, sorry. That was not my joke to repeat.. and what has it been like two years?"

Another four minutes pass "You're really attractive, I'm not going to lie."

A minute later "Crap, I did not just say that… crap crap crap crap."

With that current embarrassment, I decide to put my phone off to the side face down on silent. I burry my head in my hands but soon after get a call from Riley. I answer.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey," I greet him.

"Hi, so I'm just launching minecraft… got my software all ready," he says.

"Oh that, right I should do that."

"Really Storm? What have you been doing for the past twenty five minutes?"

"Exactly, twenty-five… you said a half hour, so no judging."

I get my software up and minecraft launched. We join Mineplex and get into the same server to play some dominate.

"Hey everyone, Dark Magic Gaming here or otherwise known as Storm and today I am joined with my boyfriend Riley!"

"And today, we're going to dominate some fools."

"That's right. Oh crap, almost forgot to pick a team; red team as always."

"True."

"What team are you on?" I ask as we're teleported to start the game. "BLUE?!"

"Yeah, be prepared to get recked."

"Oh, it is so on like Donkey Kong."

Riley and I decide to play best two of three so that meant two recordings… I got recked hardcore.

"What in the world are you doing Storm?"

"Oh right, I'm running into a lot of cactus's aren't I?" I activate the fire power on my bow and shoot at Riley. "Hahaha!"

"Not nice," he says. "Now get over here." Riley uses his fishhook ability which causes me to go flying toward him. Two hits and I was dead.

"FRICK."

"You might as well quit now… we're about to win."

"Nooo!" I run to grab an emerald but before I could reach it I was killed yet again by Riley. As I run back into the field, the game comes to an end. "Dammit."

"GG," Riley types in the chat.

"Well… I guess that's that," I say. "Riley clearly dominate the crap out of me this time…. Oh boy, that sounds so bad."

"Yes, likely Storm," he agrees with me. "Thanks everyone for watching, bye."

"Byee!" I squeeze in. I stop my recording and begin to laugh my butt off.

"What is so funny? You've been so crazy this whole time."

"Oh it's nothing. Anyways, I've got four more recordings, want to play another game and three others I can do on my own."

"Ehh, why not? What did you have in mind?"

"You want to play the Hunger Games on the Nexus?"

"You know how bad we are playing that… we'll just die in the matter of five minutes tops."

"This is true, how about capture the wool?"

There was a silence as Riley thought about it. "Sure."

We get into a lobby and about twelve minutes later, the game comes to an end. Riley and I were on the same team and basically did all the work. I captured two wools, and Riley sacraficed himself so that I could score one of them. Then the last wool, was captured by another guy which surprised us as we were trying to rush. After the recording, Riley and I say bye. By now its about eight thirty… wow recording takes a long time.

I take a moment to calm down a bit, I might have had a bit too much alcohol and has honestly impaired playing the game. I realize that I haven't checked my phone, oh gosh… This could be bad. I flip my phone over and press the home button to see my notifications. Two texts from Mitch, I slide to view and they read.

First text. "Haha, it's been a while since that joke - definitely. Don't worry about it."

Second. "And uhh.. thanks, but you don't need to fret. A compliment isn't the end of the world."

I reply saying "thans but I'm still sory for hust sending it like that out o f the bluw."

Immediately I get a response. "Again, it's all good. If it's any consolation… you're quite attractive yourself."

I read this and cant help but blush. "Wht thankyouuuu."

"Yeah, so what are you up to?..."

"Not mich, jsty recprding."

"Sounds fun, are you alright?"

"Yaeh, whu do you assl?"

"Well… you aren't exactly making sense."

"O right, I migh'vs hed a shotr or twi."

"That would explain that. And you're recording?"

"aYAh, it's funnnnnnnnnnnnnnn."

"Hmm, alright. Did you want to add each other on skype or something? Could be easier than texting at times."

"Oh yeag, add me! my uxr is ."

And moments later I get a friend request. I accept it and immediately I get a call.


	17. Chapter 17: Confessions and Jealously

**(STORM'S POV)**

"So how's the alcohol treating you?" Mitch greets me.

"Hey, I am doing peeeerfectly well," I reply.

"Oh yeah, clearly… No doubt about it." Mitch turns on his webcam. For a moment I get lost, staring at his perfect grin. "Storm? Earth to Storm."

"Oh right, sorry. I didn't catch a single word you said to be honest," I bluntly say turning my webcam on. Immediately Mitch started to laugh, I forgot that I smudged the crap out of my makeup earlier this evening. "Oh boy." In response, I turn myself away from the webcam and use the reflection of my phone to wipe off the makeup.

"Haha, so since you are recording, would you want to with me?"

I finish fixing my makeup and turn around to the webcam once more. "Shiiiiit, really?" I state completely stunned.

"Oh… well I didn't think about your possible sailor mouth," he said taken off guard.

"Crap, yeah… alcohol tends to do that."

"Do your viewers know that you're not sober in most of your videos?"

"Uhhh, well it seems like most of my viewer base is older… and can handle a few swear words here and there. I don't have a huuuuge sailor mouth."

"Fair enough, I can always edit it out…." Mitch trails off. As he contemplates this, I take this opportunity to pour myself another shot. Once I think he isn't paying attention, I shift myself off the camera and take it.

"Blahh," I say in response.

"What?… Did you just take another shot?" he asked me. "Judging by your face… you also aren't very good at hiding yourself."

"Oh," I blush. "… my bad."

"Yup! So I think we should record when you're sober. You should be well aware of the audience I have… and it's quite evident the state you're in."

"Oh, well fuck you too," I blurt out and hang up. I don't need any attitude… I'll run my channel the way I want to. I check the time again. My gawd I think… time to really crack down. It took about another hour and a half to get three suitable recordings done and with that, I decide to call it a night. I head to the washroom to brush my teeth, on the way out I bump into Kim… like literally.

"My gosh, that was really cliche although we aren't even at school and we're two girls," I say by impulse and Kim starts to laugh but then quickly stops.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm mad at you."

"And why's that?" I proceed to ask while I stumble to one side, trying to keep my balance.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Maybe… but that doesn't matter, answer my question… I want to know what I did wrong."

"I don't know… you just don't do anything - you're always in your room or just off to school… barely will you go out. Where's the funny and exciting Storm I met last year? I miss her…"

With that sad tone to her voice I couldn't help but just say awwww and give her a hug. "I am so sorry, I just… things have changed a bit."

"Like what? This youtube thing of yours?"

"No, not at all… I just had a really crappy summer… I uhh, got fairly depressed and stopped talking to many people," I stumble once again. Kim catches me.

"I gotcha Storm. Why didn't you talk to people?"

"Well I guess it does link back to Youtube… none of my friends agreed with what I was doing. My parents never found out… they would think its a complete waste of time as per usual." As I continue to spill my guts to Kim she begins to guide me to my bedroom. "And I guess coming back to school I had my mind set on just that and youtube… that I didn't need friends to be happy… I mean, if you want to put it that way."

"Oh Storm, I don't know what to say."

"It's fine… just please forgive me, maybe give me a bit of time." Kim sits me down on my bed and goes to my closet to pick out sweats. She knows that I don't sleep in pajamas but if I do, it's on a very rare occasion.

"If that's what you want, just know that I'll always be here for you if you need to talk… and you know, not under the influence," she jokes around throwing sweat pants at me.

"Yes, I completely understand that." I grab my phone and set an alarm. Kim says goodnight and turns the light out as she leaves, closing the door behind her as well.

**(MITCH'S POV)**

I just sat in my chair in aw, staring blankly at my screen. I shouldn't be offended really, she was drinking… and wasn't herself. I continue to reason with myself but I couldn't help but feel hurt or that I really screwed up. I suggest something and took it back. About five minutes I send her a message on skype.

Mitch H - Storm?

Mitch H - I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive.

Mitch H - Okay, well I'm around.

I never got a response that evening. Instead I call Jerome up and we decide to record a new parkour map that I found. During the pre-recording he brought up Storm but I told him that I did not want to talk about it. This map took longer than expected, thirty minutes later we were done the recording and said our goodbyes. I check skype once more, nothing but I did get a new friend request… it was from Riley - Storm's boyfriend so I accepted it… why not?

Riley F - Hi Mitch

Mitch H - Hey g

Riley F - Been up to much since Minecon?

Mitch H - Well seeing as though it's been one day since, not exactly haha.

Riley F - Exactly, one day and you're already adding my girlfriend on skype.

Mitch H - What's that suppose to mean?

Riley F - It mean's back off… she's not yours.

Mitch H - Whoa, bro.. don't worry about it. I'm not doing anything to get in your way. And how do you know this?

Riley F - I'm pretty sure you figured out that she's been drinking. As soon as you asked for her skype, she messaged me on skype.

Mitch H - I mean, I'm just being a friend. If you have such a problem, maybe you should talk to her?

Riley F - Just stay away, I finally got her as my girlfriend and I don't need her little crush on you screwing this up.

Mitch H - What do you mean, little crush?

Riley F - Nothing

As I tried to reply to him once more, he already removed me as a friend… That was so weird. But still, little crush? I didn't think she liked me… usually I can pick up on these sorts of things. I shrug tonight off and head to sleep. Unwanted drama, guess I'll be staying out of this one.

**footnote: chapters were becoming very frequent, due to my lack of focus in school currently - I hope to be posting at least every other day until I get my priorities straight. maybe even every two days. none the less, hope you're enjoying the story. xoxox**


	18. Chapter 18: Morning After & Winter Time

**STORM'S POV**

I was up a few times in the night puking, once I finally got to sleep it felt like I only got an hour of sleep. I groan and shut my alarm off refusing to get out of bed. My head is pounding like crazy. "Kiiiiiim," I groan hoping she's already awake. "Kiiiiiim." Moments later she walks in the door.

"Yo, what's up?" I turn around in my bed and sit up groaning. "God you look awful."

"Oh gee thanks. That's what I was going to say anyways."

"Well I guess you learned not to drink on a school night."

"I had no choice, I needed to get my recordings done… being away for the weekend didn't exactly help that."

"Fair enough, so are you going to class at all today?"

"I don't have class until one so I'll just play it by year. In the mean time do you think you could grab me some water and an advil or two?"

"Oh, so now I'm your bitch. I see," she jokes.

"Love you!" I sort of shout after her.

A few minutes later she walks back in holding a glass of water and a peach wrapped in a paper towel in the other. "Here's your drug and a piece of fruit if you're up for eating."

I sit up a bit more in my bed and take the advil and water from her. "Thanks so much. Do you have class today?"

"Yeah, which I should really get going to. Are you going to be alright?" she asks while placing the fruit on my bed side table.

"It's not like I haven't been sick before. I'll be fine - don't you worry about a thing. If you could pass me my laptop though, that would be great."

"Sure, feel better Storm."

"Thanks." And with that, she was out the door and on her way to school in the matter of minutes.

I glance over to the peach on my bedside, I thought about it but decided against eating it - the thought made me want to puke. I booted up my laptop and logged into skype. I notice a few unread messages from Mitch and about twenty from Riley. Whats the urgency? I think to myself. I go up to the last thing I said which read "omg, Mitch just added me on skype - errks!" … I don't remember this. I sat there in awe for a moment and continued scrolling down. I wouldn't blame Riley for being mad… I made it sound really bad, like more than it actually was. The last message read "Kay fine, you know what Storm. If you really like Mitch that much then fuck it all." Without hesitation I set myself out to fix this problem. I basically send a good long paragraph trying to explain myself… that I liked him a ton more than Mitch any day, etc etc. With that done, I move onto my chat with Mitch. I didn't say anything, all I read was three messages from him saying my name, sorry, and that he's around.

Storm - Mitch?

Almost immediately I got a response.

Mitch H - Yes?

Storm - What in the world happened last night?

Mitch H - You had a little too much to drink.

Storm - Yeah, I sort of figured that one out with my throbbing headache. Constant puking in the night and no recollection of last night.

Mitch H - You weren't exactly nice but I felt the need to apologize, and said a little too much to a certain somebody.

Storm - Oh yea… I have the tendency to speak my mind and blab about lots of things. What'd I do?

Mitch H - Well we were skyping and I asked you if you wanted to record and you were all for it. But I thought to myself that you were too drunk for my viewers - basically, and then you got mad and swore at me. Then I guess you told your boyfriend you added me and gave him my username because he added me.

Storm - Crap, I'm sorry about that. What did he say?

Mitch H - Oh nothing really, he just wanted to catch up … see if I got home alright and what not.

Storm - Well that's weird.

Mitch H - Only if you let it be.

Storm - Right…

Mitch H - So how are you feeling?

Storm - Ugh, like a ball of crap.

Mitch H - I guess you learned your lesson.

Storm - My room mate said that same thing to me, and I'll give you the same reply. I had no choice, yes that's how I record but I didn't have time on the weekend for obvious reasons. But you, you probably recorded hardcore on thursday or something. Just recording for one video a day takes a lot of time, especially since I'm in school.

Mitch H - Yeah, you have a point and you're right. I recorded like 16 videos on thursday. I've got to get down to the grind again today.

Storm - Have fun with that. But hey, I'm going to actually get outta bed and try to shrug this off, can't miss class today.

Mitch H - Good plan.

Storm - Talk to you later.

Mitch H - Cya.

Before I get out of bed, I open up Youtube and start to render/upload my video. In the meantime I check my subscribers and I'm completely stunned that I'm already over fifty thousand. I sit there in aw for a moment, shake my head and put my laptop off to the side. I grab my glass of water, taking small sips at a time. I open the fridge and decide that I will make scrambled eggs with spinach. After I'm done making the eggs, I sit at the table and decide to check my instagram, twitter, etc. As I was tweeting, I got a reply from Riley, I tap to open it and it read. "I understand and I'm sorry. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous because I know how you've felt about him in the past."

I reply. "It's all good, and really don't worry… we're finally together and that's all that matters to me at this time C; "

~ November ~

~ December ~

It gets so freaken cold in the winter here at Ottawa, and I thought Toronto was bad. By now Riley and I have been nearly even on the subscriber give or take twenty-five thousand… I mean if you want to be optimistic. We're both nearly two hundred thousand. For Riley that seems like it should be a given, but as for me… that's a different story. I have recorded with Mitch about three times in the past two months. Those videos are actually the highest viewed video's on my channel. Along side of that, the whole experience has been awesome. Finals are coming up at the end of the month… and well to be honest, I haven't been doing so well. My focus is just… it's been on my channel I'm not going to lie. On top of that, my parents have been absolutely clueless to the fact. In fact, I barely talk to them anymore and it just seems normal now.

As I get back from class that day, I check all my social media and log into skype; pretty much right away I got a call from Riley.

"Hey babe, how's it been going?" Riley greets me.

"I've had a better day," I reply.

"Why, whats wrong?"

"I got my essay back in Philosophy today… I didn't do well, whatever."

"You shouldn't really shrug it off though…" he trails off, obviously trying not to cross the line.

"Don't worry about it - but thanks for the concern."

"Yeah, I guess. But hey, I called you to ask you if you had anything planned for the holidays."

"I mean besides going home for a week, I'll be back in ottawa for the second."

"Oh, well I was thinking that I could come down to visit you maybe."

"You have the money?"

"My dad works in the army, I can get my hook-ups."

"Haha, you have a point… but yeah, I would love for you to visit. You'll get to experience actual snow… speaking of which though - you're going to need to buy boots, a jacket and like a hat and mittens though."

"Sounds complicated."

"I mean that's a Canadian winter for you."

"That's true. Well… I definitely think it would be worth it."

"Awww, staahp," I blush a little.

"I'll look into it, definitely tell my parents about you too."

"Whoa, I am honoured," I joke.

"You should be. You are so totally worth it."


	19. Chapter 19: First Time

_**Ohlala, things are getting heated with Riley. Shorter chapter so it seems like to me. Getting real busy with school cus of mid-terms but imma stay on this grind, every other day. **_

_**on a side note, I updated my profile so like, I mean if you want to actually know me - get a general idea XD by all means. OH, i've also been getting on that youtube grind, so views? likes? support? **_

**~ STORM'S POV ~ **

_*knock knock knock*_

The knock at the door proceeded with a phone call from Riley. I answer.

"Yo slut, come greet your guest."

"I'm coming, I'm coming - calm your man tits." With that, I hang up, put my oversized dog slippers on (completely necessary to have) and head to the front door. On my way, Kim steps outside her bedroom.

"Ohlala. Your boyfie has arrived," she winks.

"You don't say," I reply.

As soon as I open the door, Riley comes charging in and gives me a hug bear hug. With this unexpected manoeuvre, we almost back all the way up into a table. To compensate, I almost fall to the ground but Riley keeps me up. We begin to start laughing but not long before it's interrupted with a kiss. As we stand up straight, his hands wrap around my cheeks and continues to kiss me passionately.

That's when we were interrupted by Kim standing in the hallway as she clears her throat. The two of us break away.

"You might want to close the door, it's freezing," she states.

We look to each other and do as we're told. Kim introduces herself to Riley and he does the same. Afterward, I guide him to my room and he sets his stuff down.

"Are you hungry?" I ask as a turn around from shutting the door.

"Nah, not really," Riley replies before pinning me against the door. As we being to make out Kim bangs on the door and shouts.

"KIDS KIDS KIDS, BE SAFE IN THERE!"

We stop and look at each other laughing. For the next hour we lay in my bed exchanging stories and really just enjoying each other's company. Kim knocks.

"Come in," I say.

She opens the door and automatically says "Bleh, couples. But hey, I'm going out for the evening," she winks at me. "I'll probably be back real late; it's a girls night!

"I can tell, you're dressed like the total slut you are," I wink back to her.

"Ouchhh. Well you kids have fun."

Five minutes later, we were left home alone.

"Did you want to record something together?" I ask Riley.

"I didn't just travel all the way to Canada to do more recordings Storm, but I am hungry now."

"Well… I still have to do mine," I reply. "Another night then, we shall record maybe. We've got the entire week."

"Sounds good."

"Common, we'll go make grilled cheeses," I joke.

"Ohhh, you gonna gather some ingredients Storm?"

"You know it," I wink as we begin to laugh. Gathering ingredients goes way back and has been our inside joke for a very long time.

During dinner I get a text from Mitch, I don't make this evident to Riley because I know how testy he gets with me talking to him… especially since we're together now.

"Hey Storm, how's your winter break going?"

"Not too bad," I text back. "And yours?"

"Oh you know, same old cold as f*ck Canadian winters for you."

"LOL, that's for sure."

"Who are you texting?" Riley asks me.

"Just Kim, she's just complaining about this girl who apparently ditched her tonight."

"Girl issues," Riley says as be begins to play on his phone.

"So what are you doing three weeks from now? To be exact, January 15th to the 19th"

"Well I mean, besides being in school… nothing really."

"Did you want to go to England?"

"Whoa, what for?"

"There's a convention and a lot of us guys were going to go down."

"Dang, well that's a lot of money… money that I don't exactly have right now because of Minecon a few months back."

"Darn."

I look up to my phone to Riley who is highly concentrated in whatever he was doing. "Riley?"

"Yeah babe?" he replies.

"I was talking to Mitch earlier today… and he invited us to go to England with him and a bunch of other youtubers."

"And you want to go?"

"I mean, ideally."

"And you're hoping I could get my dad to hook us up in order to go?"

"Maybe," I blush.

"When is it?"

"Three weeks from now, January 15th to the 19th. I'm not sure what the extra days are for, maybe we could just ditch on the Sunday or something." With that in mind I actually ask Mitch why four days and he replies.

"Well it's not all going to be spent in England. Afterwards, we plan to go to our place in LA."

"Oh wow, that sounds like fun."

"To you probably, but for us it's quite normal haha."

"This is true," I reply and tell Riley.

"Well let's not worry about it tonight, I can ask my dad later this week."

"Sounds good," I say and text Mitch once more asking if Riley could come with, explaining that it would be my only way to go realistically.

About five minutes later I get a response, "yeah sure."

I was interrupted by Riley's hand pulling my phone away. "Hey!" I respond.

"Enough of ourselves in this cyber world."

"Okay true, what did you want to do?"

"What do you think Storm?"

"A cocktail party?" I chuckle (another inside joke).

"Try again," he says sounding disappointed and taking my hand leading me to get up. We walk to my bedroom and he guides me inside closing the door behind him. Pushing me to the bed, I finally realize what he actually wants.

"Riley, I don't know if I'm ready."

"So you're going to deny me a second time?"

"That's not fair," I immediately respond defending myself.

"Yeah, sorry… that was a dick thing for me to say."

"It's fine."

That's when I feel a hand running up my thigh.

"Please Storm?… I think I love you and I know that you, yourself want to have a little fun… I've done this before - I can guide you through it."

I hesitate "you've had sex?"

"Yes," he responds.

"When? Why don't I know of this? I know like everything about you."

"A long time while back, it isn't one of my finer moments so it's not like I like to share."

"Fair enough," I sigh.

"So what do you say?"

I lock eyes with Riley once more and think about it for a moment. Indicating I was ready, I wrapped my right hand around his neck and bring his face down to mine and lock my lips with his.


	20. Chapter 20: 100k Vlog & Hotel Details

**Stupid "mid-terms", going to be on that study grind for the next two days... won't be able to post. On a side note, check out my youtube channel? Link is on my profile ** Much love xoxox**

**(STORM'S POV)**

"Storm! You aren't listening to me," my mom raised her voice.

"I am, I am. Don't worry, I'll get my shit together…" I trail off.

"You better, we aren't spending our money for you to be slacking off."

"Yeah, I get it."

"And would it kill you to talk to us a bit more?"

"Maybe," I mutter to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing, speaking of which.. I've got some readings that I need to do. I will talk to you later."

"Alright Storm, bye. Love you."

"I love you too," with that, I hang up and plop myself down on my bed in frustration.

"You know she only means well," Riley says.

"I'm aware, but maybe she is right… just wasting money for something that I don't want to be doing."

"… Well, lets not think about it. Lets just point out the fact that you and I both are almost nearly a hundred thousand subscribers!" Riley tries to cheer me up by shaking my body a bit.

"Stop that, I'm aware," I say.

"Well…. I was thinking we could record a thank-you video together, youtube is pretty much the reason why we're even in each other's presence."

"That's true, so you were just thinking of keeping it simple?"

"Well yeah, just hello's… maybe a bit of a backstory, and a simple thank-you."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Did you want to do that now?"

*skype rings*

I sit up off my bed and look at my laptop, it's Mitch. I glance to Riley - he doesn't look too happy.

"I told him last night that we were in, maybe he just needs to give us further information?"

"Yeah, you're right."

Today is Thursday, Riley is leaving Saturday. He got in contact with his dad and after a whole day of convincing - we got our hook up to go to England and LA.

"Hey," I greet Mitch and Riley steps into frame.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing too much. As you know, Riley has been over this week."

"Oh right. Well I was just calling to give you the deets of England."

"Mkaay, shoot."

"Have you guys thought about hotels at all?" I glance to Riley with an "oh crap" expression. "No, actually. That's what I needed to tell you. There was some issue with booking a room for Jerome and I so we ended up getting a double room. There's a sort of main room with a pull out and a bedroom with two beds. I thought that since you guys are limited for money… you could benefit by this."

I look to Riley once more, he seems frustrated by this suggestion but then again, he has no reason to deny the opportunity. He shakes his head yes, I turn my head back to Mitch and say "Great, sounds like a plan. How much was it? We could pay for maybe a third of it or something…"

"No, no. It was cheap, honestly.. don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally. I'll message you all the hotel information. You're going to be in on the Friday, correct?"

"Yup."

"Great, well then I guess it's all set. I'll talk to you later. Bye Riley."

"Later," Riley chirps in.

"Bye," I squeeze in before he hangs up. I turn around in my chair clapping my hand and raising them to the air in excitement.

"Well I guess it's official. You and I will be flying to the far lands of England!" Riley says. I stand up and give him a hug.

"I'm so excited, you have no idea. Oh, we should make a video, letting our viewers know?"

"Good idea."

That evening we spend a good amount of time recording and editing. I pull through another five videos for the next five days, upload the vlog and call it a night at ten PM.

**(MITCH'S POV) **

"Noooo, what's the problem now?…. Oh…. So that's good new's I guess…. Only twenty extra dollars?… yeah, sure…. you say theres a pop-out couch? Hmm… I was just thinking about where Storm might possibly stay…. No, nothing like that… But yeah, that's what I was thinking… you're okay with that?… haha true… okay, well I'll let her know right away… Right, talk to you later Jerome… bye."

As soon as I hang up from my conversation with Jerome, I give Storm a call.

"Hey," she greets me. My face lit up quite a bit but then I realized that Riley was with her as he stepped into the frame and my expression completely went flat. I told her about the hotel opportunity and she agreed. As we hang up, I had this feeling in my gut… it didn't make any sense to me. I'm not jealous of Riley… I don't get jealous… Oh well, nothing a bowl of cereal can't cure. On my way to the kitchen, I decide to get on twitter and check my notifications. I stop dead in my tracts as I read a non-stop thread of tweets basically shipping Storm and I with the hashtag Stitch… Guess our names just don't really fit together well I think to myself. I wonder if she reads these. But wow, it's only been a few video's that we've recorded together and we're already being shipped.

None of this even bothers me because I get to see her in three weeks.


	21. Chapter 21: Coming Clean & England

**STORM'S POV**

The flight to England was honestly one of the best trips I have ever been on. It was a small plane, Riley and I also didn't have to worry about other passengers. As we landed, I promptly checked my phone to double check where we need to meet Mitch at six PM. The two of us had an hour to kill, so we decide to grab a coffee.

"We made it," I say as we sit down in a booth.

"We did indeed," Riley agrees. I connect my phone to the coffee shops wifi and check youtube to make sure that today's video actually posted… and that's when I saw it. My face lit up completely. "What? What is it Storm?" Riley asks.

"I have… I," I say completely flabbergasted. "One hun… Over one hundred thousand subscribers," I finally manage to spit out.

"Shut up!"

"I'm not lying, look." Riley looks at the number - 100,962 subscribers. Riley actually reached over a hundred thousand a week after he left Ottawa. As he posted his thank-you video, I've been getting lots of his subscribers as well. "Well I guess I know what I'll be posting later, as soon as possible." I glance back up to Riley who is giving me an approving smile, he reaches his hand out for mine as I continue to take this in. I mean, you can't really blame me - youtube started as a hobby… still is, something that I'm very passionate but now here I am… in England, going to a convention with fan's who are looking forward to meeting me! I begin to shake my head in disbelief.

"What's that look for? You deserve everyone of those supporters Storm."

"I know, I know… I was just so keen on my parents words that… that I would never be able to get this far - that the chances were slim to none and now I'm proving them wrong but they have no idea that I'm here, they have no idea that my studies are suffering," I begin to tear up.

"Oh no Storm, please don't cry… People are looking."

I give him a disgust look and pull my hand away from him. I get up and immediately walk out of the coffee shop and down the street. I pace a little contemplating if I should call my parents… I can't keep lying to them.

"Hi mom," I weep a little. "How are things?"

"What's wrong Storm? How is school?"

"I haven't been truthful with you or dad."

"What? What are you talking about? What are you lying about?"

"Last semester I just barely passed my classes… this semester, I'm completely flunking."

"WHAT?! Why? What have you been doing?"

"I've been pretty focused on Youtube…" I trail off.

"Youtube?! What could you possibly be doing, wasting your time on that site?"

"Look… I didn't have to call you and tell you right now… You could still be in the dark about this. I don't appreciate your disapproving tone."

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry Storm, you just know how much your father and I care - we obviously want the best for you."

"I know… and at this time, I don't think university is what's best for me…"

"I'll have a word with your dad tonight… we will talk about this tomorrow and give you a call."

"Oh uhh, I'm busy tomorrow.."

"I'm sure you can spare some of your time Storm."

"No, I really can't… I'm uhh… In England."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"In England…"

"Yeah, I heard you... what in the world are you doing there Storm?"

"I'm going to a gaming convention… another youtuber that I've been in contact with… he invited Riley and I. Remember Riley…?

"Oh, you bet I do."

"You don't have to be so bitter about it."

"I'm not. How did you get there?"

"Riley's dad… he's in the navy so…"

"I see," she sighs. "Well then just give me a text when you can. Dad and I will look into the financial work for you dropping out… this is exactly what you want one hundred percent Storm?"

I take a deep breath and say "yes."

'We'll talk later, love you buttercup."

"Love you too mom."

After she hangs up, I just stand where I am and trail off into my thoughts.

"Storm, earth to Storm…. babe," Riley tries to get my attention. With that, I come back to reality and look to Riley still in disgust. "You've been out here for a long time… it's also nearing six, so we need to get going." I shake my head yes and head back inside the airport. "Look Storm, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I shrug him off as we near our suitcases. Riley's arm turned my body around so that I'm actually looking at him.

"Well I'm going to worry about it until I know that I am completely forgiven. I was insensitive to your situation and it wasn't fair to you." He pulls me into a bear hug. I knew deep down that I couldn't stay mad at him, so I decided to let it go and return the hug. We shared a quick kiss and were off to the terminal Mitch and Jerome were getting off at.

**MITCH'S POV**

"You seem quite anxious," Jerome says eyeing my shaking leg. I immediately stop and deny him. "You really like her don't you?"

"… Something like that. I don't know what it is about her… like maybe her odd sense of humour, her shyness…. those beautiful greeny blue eyes," I trail off.

"Ohhhhhh, Mitchy is in loooooove," Jerome chuckles. "Too bad she's still with that ass hat."

I stop a moment and think about that… five minutes until we land and I get to see her.

"Can you make it any more obvious Mitch? Slow down!" Jerome complains as he tries to keep up with me.

"You're right, you're right. I'll slow down. Hey, maybe I should give Ashley a call?"

"Naww g, wait until we get to the hotel."

"Right, right…" I turn back to the terminal doors. As we reach them, I hold open the door for Jerome and follow him out. I check my phone to see if I have any texts from Storm - nothing. When I look up, that's when I see her as she was talking to Riley. I notice Riley glancing over to me and returning his attention back to Storm, now getting even closer. I even see him as he has one of his hands on her leg wrapping behind.

"Well that's pretty douchey," Jerome states clearly seeing everything that I am seeing.

As we near Storm and Riley, she finally notices us.

"Oh hey guys!" she greeted us, giving us both hugs. "How was your flight?"

"Not too bad, except for when Mitch," Jerome started to say.

"Let's not Jerome," I cut him off. Storm looks at us with an odd expression clearly wanting to know what Jerome was about to say. "So let's grab a taxi and we'll check into the hotel!"

"Sounds good," Riley and Storm chirp in.

As we settle into the hotel room, Storm is immediately taking out her laptop and asking for the wifi password.

"What's the eagerness?" Jerome asks.

"I need to post a video," she bluntly says.

Jerome and I look at each other weirdly… "Video for…?" I finish Jerome's question.

She looks up to us with a very big smile across her face. "I reached one hundred thousand subscribers, I found out as I landed so I need to post the video I have for it."

"Whoa, really?" I state.

"Yup," she responded.

"Well that call's for a celebration!" Jerome shouts as he opens his suitcase - taking out a bottle of vodka.

"You didn't," I say not very surprised.

"But I did. What do you say Riley, want a shot?"

"A man of the Bac always comes prepared you see," followed by this statement, Jerome takes out four shot glasses. "Common guys, this is a time for celebration."

Although I was never much of a drinker - I decided to make an exception for Storm's milestone. We toasted this shot to Storm's one hundred thousand subs and clanked our glasses. "Oh my gosh, that is so gross," I say as I pucker my face in reaction.

Storm and Riley begin to chuckle. "What Mitch, never taken a shot before?" Storm asks.

"Oh he has," Jerome immediately responds. "That just never ended well so he sticks to his good ol' beer. Dontcha biggums?"

"Oh… Well you didn't have to take a shot," she chuckled in a sincere way.

"No no, Jerome is right - you are celebrating a milestone."

"Fair enough," she grinned at me.

"Yeah, so… any plans for tonight?" Riley harps in.

"Speaking of which, I should give Ashley a call." I leave into the other room and do as I say. She ends up being busy with school work and youtube this evening so we decide to meet up before the convention tomorrow morning. I re-enter the room and see that all of them are on round two of shots. "Looks like it's a stay in kind of night, let's hop on that room service grind because I'm starving."


	22. Chapter 22: Things are Getting Heated

**STORM'S POV **

"So how long has it been for you two?" Jerome asks as we arrive to the convention centre.

"Since the Friday evening before Minecon. Riley and I have known each other for many years before that though - we tried the long distance but it didn't really work out. So here we are today," I explain to Jerome as I give Riley's hand a tight squeeze. I notice Jerome rolling his eyes to Mitch but I don't think much of it.

"Jerome! Mitch!" a number of little kids come running up to them. "Can we get your autograph?"

Mitch and Jerome hesitantly look around to see if they would start a commotion. "Alright, sure. Let's make it quick." Riley and I stand off to the side. I'm shivering and Riley notices so he gives me a hug.

"Hey, aren't you Storm… uhh dark magic gaming?" one of the little boys chirp out.

I focus on the little boy asking me the question. "Yeah, I am."

"I remember back when Mitch made a lovey dovey tweet about you but deleted it almost right away. Then he," the little boy begins to say. I trail off once I feel Riley's eyes locked on mine. "…video giving you a shout out. Team Stitch," with that, the four little boys were done getting autographs from Mitch and Jerome and run off. I'm literally blushing right now, thankfully it isn't noticeable because of my already rosey cheeks.

"Can we just go inside?"

"Yeah, we better," Mitch agrees not giving me eye contact.

As Mitch and Jerome walk up ahead Riley stops me in my tracks. "What was that little kid talking about? Mitch making this tweet mentioning you or something?"

"It's not what it sounds like, it was just rumours that were going on almost 2 years ago now… before you and I started to date… So really, don't worry about it… Please," I try to convince Riley.

"You guys coming? We're going to check our coats in upstairs since we're da… V-I-P's," Jerome shouts to us.

Without another word, Riley and I catch up with the two of them and finally feel the warmth of the inside.

"Ashley is already here, she's upstairs," Mitch states.

"Woo!"

"Shhh, Jerome. No need to bring any more attention to us."

The four of us head toward a case of stairs blocked off and guarded by security and a man with a list… how cliche I think to myself. Once we made it through and make it to the coat room I automatically recognize a few faces. Adam, Ty, Quentin, Ryan, Vikk, and Ashley.

"We made it!" Jerome greets everyone but only Ryan, Vikk and Ashley hear Jerome. Adam, Ty and Quentin are in the middle of what it looks like - a serious conversation.

"Hey guys," Mitch says. "How's it going?" as he asks this question, he gives them all a hug. Ashley sort of just stares at the two of us awkwardly. As Jerome goes in for the hugs, Mitch finally introduces us. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Storm and Riley. They're both on the Youtube… uhh, Storm and I met at Minecon and I actually ended up inviting them.

"It's nice to meet you guys," I state as I give each of them handshakes. "Big fan," I generally state to all of them.

As the attention diverts from me to Riley, it's almost like he was caught off guard. "Uhhh, well to be honest… I don't know anything about you guys besides the fact that you all do Minecraft videos…" he trails off Riley.

"That would be correct," Ryan responds and glances to Mitch, giving him a weirded expression.

"Cool. Well yeah, I do some Minecraft but thats a bare minimum.. I only pay because of her," Riley looks to me.

"Oh gee, didn't think it was just a drag," I bluntly state.

"Babe, you know I didn't mean it like that," he automatically retorts.

"Heyy! Look who's arrived," Adam greets the four of us. "And Storm is it?"

"Yes," I confirm. "And this is my boyfriend Riley."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Riley puts his hand out.

Adam accepts his offer. "Hi Riley. And this is Ty and dododo…" he teases. "Quentin."

We all exchange hello's and that's when I realize the awkward looking expression across Ashley's face. I look to see who she was looking at, it was Riley. I pull on his arm, pulling away from his gaze so it seemed. "What are you doing?"

"Relax babe, she just caught me making a weird face as I was about to sneeze…" he whispers to me. A part of me doesn't believe him but I was in no mood to deal with it.

"So I guess we should head down there pretty soon huh?" Ryan says.

As groups diverted, I lead Riley to Ty.

"Hey Ty," I say.

"Oh hey," he replies.

"I just wanted to say thank-you."

"For?"

"Well, maybe about a year ago… you commented on Riley's youtube channel bringing in a lot of attention."

"Yeah, thanks a lot bro," Riley harps in.

"Oh yeah, no problem… that's what I've been trying to do for the past year… shed some light on the new and upcoming gaming channels."

"Alright, so head count," Jerome shouts but Mitch quickly cuts him off.

"We're heading down now, signing booth at two PM right?" Mitch asks.

"Yup," Adam confirms.

"You coming Riley and Storm?"

"Yeah," we both say and follow them out the door.

"Although we're going to be nothing standing beside JeromeASF, TheBajanCanadian, and AshleyMarieeGaming," I chuckle.

"Oh no, no need for that negative attitude," Mitch reassures us.

"So I really wanted to check out the competitive gaming… see if I could kick some losers in the hunger deens or something," Ashley says.

"That's a good idea," Riley automatically agrees.

Jerome and Mitch glance behind their shoulder saying nothing and return their attention to where they're walking. Weird… they've been acting weird all morning. Meanwhile, Ashley keeps her full attention right ahead with the body language like she's bothered or something.

"Hey Storm, Storm! Riley!" a girls voice shouts from behind us. "Congratulations on a hundred k," she says.

"Hey, we're going to head over there," Mitch chirps in as he points to where they're going.

"Alright, sounds good," I reply. "Thank-you."

"Yeah, watched your vlog yesterday - the two of you are soo cute together! Team Stiley," she continues to say. "I do have to say though, your names don't really work together, not even with Mitch's… but who cares? The only thing that matters is the fact that you two are together."

"Aha, I guess so," I reply… completely flabbergasted and lost with words.

"So yeah, will you guys sign my sword?" she asks raising up a foam diamond sword. "And like, do you mind saying a little message? My name is Sam. Oh and feel free to take up as much space as you want."

I take the marker from her and write "just keep swimming." Completely cheesy, I know… but I couldn't really think of anything else. I hand the marker to Riley and let him sign the sword. "So are you having a good time," I ask her.

"Now I am!"

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"There," Riley states.

She looks over the sword and back up to us giving us a smile. "Thanks so much! Have a great time!"

"You too Sam," I say. As she ran away, Riley grabs hold of my hand and we begin to walk off in the direction that the other's said they'd be. As we finally meet up with them, I see that Mitch is completely shrekking Ashley in the hunger games.

"No! No, No, NO!" she yells before Mitch swings the final hit with his iron axe. "Dammit."

"Oh hey! Nice of you guys to join us," Jerome acknowledges Riley and I. "Storm, you want to face Mitch in the Hunger Deeeeeens?!"

I look to Mitch who just grins at me. Without another second, I put my backpack down beside the chair and have a seat. "I've completely wrecked you once, I will do it again!" I smack talk before joining a lobby.

"Oh yeah, we shall see about that!

In the end, both Mitch and I end up killing each other. As I swung that last hit, Mitch's bow shot killed me.

"Oh man, gg! But we both know that I completely won," I state turning around in my chair.

After that last round of the hunger games, Riley and I decide to split up and meet back up after their signing.

**MITCH'S POV **

Jerome, Ashley and I head towards the signing booth around 1:30 and meet up with the others.

"So Ashley, looks like you were giving Riley quite the cold shoulder huh?" Jerome states.

"What? Whats this?" I say.

"Well this morning, he kind of uhh… winked and grinned at me in a flirtatious way… then as you Mitch and Storm we're playing, he touched my butt," Ashley hesitantly explains.

"Wait what?!" both Jerome and I say at the same time.

"I think you heard me perfectly fine the first time," she replies completely calm.

"Wow, okay. I officially hate this guy," Jerome says, clearly starting to enrage.

"Whatever," Ashley says. "Let's not think about it."

"I don't think you realize Ashley, Mitch hardcore likes this gir…" Jerome begins to say.

"No Jerome," I cut him off. I look to Ashley who is already staring to the floor with a blank expression across her face. I then divert my eyes back to Jerome, giving him a "you're a dumbass" look. In response he gave me a "how was I suppose to know?" look.

The signing went by really slowly… I couldn't stop thinking about what Riley did to Ashley behind Storms back. Should I tell her? Is it my business? Maybe it was just a one time deal. At one point, I got so frustrated that I needed to get up and leave to cool down. As I continued on with the signing, I noticed more and more comments about team Stitch and team Stiley. Eventually Ashley got up and moved to the opposite side of the table… I guess I should explain this. A few months back before Minecon, we were about to start dating… I really liked her and all but then Storm came up. I know that may make me sound like a total douchebag… but I couldn't help but back out of a relationship with Ashley if I hadn't felt the same way for her like I did before.

Around six PM all of us call it a day and decide to head out for dinner at a pub. I end up in a seat across from Storm which was certainly a lot better than Minecon when she was on the opposite end of the table. To start off, most of us order beers except for her… she orders a gin and tonic. This drink… this drink certainly does throw me back to that night during Minecon. We order all of our appetizers and spend a lot of time talking about the day.

"Hey Storm, did you want to grab a shot with me at the bar?" Ashley asks as she gives me a look of confirmation. She's going to tell her.

"Uhhh, sure. I'd love to," Storm agrees.

"I'll join," Riley buds in. Damn.

"It's a girl thing Riley, no boys aloud," Ashley rudely shrugs him off.

Storm turns around and gives him a pleading look and he accepts it. With that, the two of them we're off to the bar ordering shots.

**STORM'S POV **

Round three of shots, I am certainly feeling the second one already.

"So how long have you been dating Riley?" she asks me as we grab the shot glasses in hand.

"Since Minecon, so about three months give or take," I reply.

"Oh that's nice, he must be something special."

I look to her but decide not to respond, I signal for her that we should take the next shot and we do so.

"You gave me a weird expression, is there anything wrong with Riley?" she asks me… the question completely throwing me off base.

"Oh no, I just wanted to take the shot. I'm going to have to call it quits here," I tell her.

"Haha, alright." With that, she places enough cash and tip for the bar tender for all six shots.

"You don't have to do that, let me pay for my own shots," I state.

"No, no. I insist."

I think about it for a moment. "If you say so…"

"So yeah, there's something I need to tell you Storm. Riley… your boyfriend…"

"Yeah?"

"He's been hitting on me all day discreetly and what not behind your back."

I sit there for a moment taking in this information, not accepting this.

"Storm?"

"Yeah, yeah… I heard you. What has he been doing?"

"Well it started this morning when he was giving me suggestive gestures and flirtatious… then actually as you were playing Minecraft with Mitch, he touched my butt."

With this information, I look to her with bulging eyes in complete disbelief. "You're lying."

"I wish I were Storm…"

"Well…" I think to myself. "I'm not going to worry about it now… if you don't mind. We're a bunch of friends out to dinner and enjoying each other's company. But please tell me if he does anything else to you."

"Definitely."

With that, we take our wallets and head back to the table to join everyone else. As we sat down, the appetizers had already arrived and most of them already eaten. Both Ashley and I look to everyone in disbelief that it could already be eaten.

"Hey, we're a bunch of hungry guys - you can't blame us," Adam defends everyone.

Throughout dinner, I keep a close eye on Riley and Ashley to see if anything else was going on. I also ended up ordering two beers and barely eating much of my taco salad.

"Taco salads are my favourite you know!" I shout. "But I'm just not very hungry."

"Storm, you need to eat," Mitch tries to offer me a bite of my salad.

"Noooo," I shove him away. "Jerome, you have really nice eyes."

"Uhhh, thanks," he awkwardly replies.

"What's this?" Riley abruptly asks from behind. He went off to the washroom about twenty minutes ago.

"Your girlfriend is drunk and we are trying to get her to eat something and drink water," Mitch explains. "But you know, you wouldn't know since you've been off hitting on that female bartender."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Riley immediately retorted.

"What is he talking about Riley?" I ask as I turn my face around to look at him.

"Nothing babe… he's making things up," he says.

"That's it!" Mitch announces, slamming the fork on the table, standing up and turning to face Riley.


	23. Chapter 23: In the Hospital

_**Yeah, so I did post the other day this chapter but I REALLY didn't like it... so I deleted it. Hope you like this chapter though, thanks for the positive feedback ^.^**_

**MITCH'S POV**

I stand up and turn my body to face Riley who is already inches away from me. I'm taller then him, so I gaze down into his eyes.

"What?" he bluntly states.

"You know what you've done today and yet you still have the confidence to carry on like you've done absolutely nothing. You disgust me and you certainly don't…."

I'm cut off as everybody shrieks. I quickly turn my head to see that Storm has fallen to the floor. I brush Riley off to immediately tend to her but he gets in my way.

"No, I'm the boyfriend - I will take care of this," he says before turning around and taking Storm in his arms. "Did anyone see what happened?"

"Yeah, it seems pretty bad actually," Jerome says. "She shook her head and tried to get up, she wasn't fully standing before she fell over and hit her head on the corner of the chair."

"We need to get her to the hospital," I immediately state. "Common, I'll help her up."

"No, you can back off," Riley retorts back at me.

"Your girlfriend is knocked out and right now you're worrying about me? … How pathetic," I say before sitting back down.

"Alright fine, get her right side please. How are we going to get there?"

"'l'll drive," Ashley steps in.

"Alright great," he says and at that we get Storm off the floor.

It seems like we were waiting in the hospital forever, mainly because of the extreme tension between the three of us. Five minutes later, the doctor came out.

"So is she going be okay?" Riley was up out of his chair in an instant.

"Yes, she hit the front of her head pretty badly and has just woken up," the doctor explains. "We're going to run a few more tests but as far as we know, she's fine."

We all sort of sigh in relief and with that, pass the doctor and head into the room where Storm lays. All three of us enter slowly, allowing her to examine who we are.

"Hey guys," she groans.

"Hey babe," Riley immediately responds and is already at her side, sitting on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," she chuckles a bit and we join in. "Pretty bad fall, huh?"

"Actually, I think Ashley was one of the few that saw," he replies and looks to Ashley and Storms eyes follow.

"Uhh yeah, you didn't have good balance and your hand slipped… causing you to hit your head on the way down," Ashely explains.

"Oh, I see," she replies and groans as she tries to move in bed.

"So do you remember anything?" Riley hesitantly asks. There was a moment of silence as Storm begins to think.

"The last thing I remember is taking shots with Ashley," Storm answers.

"Anything else?"

"Not that I know."

With this response, it looks like Riley's tensed body loosened up. Gosh, he makes me so angry. As I had trailed off into space, what Riley says automatically brings me back and makes me realize that he's telling her complete lies.

"Yeah, so you weren't feeling well and…" Riley says.

"That isn't true, and you…" Ashley cuts me off.

"Now isn't he time Mitch." Storm looks at the two of us, and I had nothing further to say… I felt my anger build up inside so I just bolted out the door. Moment later, Ashley followed out.

"I know how much you really hate Riley, I'm not to fond of him either but Storm needs us, or well at least you right now," she tells me. I look up confused with what she's telling me, and on top of that, calming. "I know, you're probably thinking like, 'what? don't you still like me?' blah blah blah. But that does not matter right now, I just want you to be happy and it's clear that you like her… so make things right. Now I wouldn't suggest right now, but when the time is right."

Thanks Ashley," I respond and take her in my arms. As I allow myself to calm down while hugging Ashley, I'm prepared to go back in.

"Why'd you leave Mitch?" Storm immediately asks me.

"It's just that Riley isn't exactly telling you the truth," I explain to her. As I tell her this, she immediately returns her look to Riley, puzzled.

"Is this true?"

"No babe, I don't know what Mitch is talking about. He wasn't even around when you fell," he replies and I try my best to stay content, for Storm.

"What happened Ashley?" Storm asks Ashley, throwing her off guard.

"Uhhh, I'm not exactly sure…. I was talking to Vikk and Ryan at the time, all I saw was you falling," Ashley replies.

"Oh…. okay."

"Yeah, so is there anything we can do for you?" I ask.

"I'm actually really hungry and thirsty…" Storm begins to say.

"Say no more, I will go talk to someone about getting you some food." With that, I head out the door. Perfect excuse to get out of there anyways.

_*LATER THAT NIGHT*_

"So it turns out that Storm wont be released until the morning. Riley and I decide that it's best for him to stay with her the night and we'd be back in the morning to pick them up," I explain to Jerome as I get ready for bed.

"Wow, that's some serious shit. Oh well, we don't get to see that dumbass until tomorrow. Enjoy it while I lasts biggums. It's two in the morning though, and this bacca needs to catch some Z's," he replies turning around in his bed.

So it's likely that Storm and Riley won't be making it to the convention tomorrow, which does suck hand in hand. I wanted to invite her to the panel I'm in tomorrow with Ashley. Then all of us are actually headed out to LA tomorrow evening as well - hopefully she'll be up to it.

**STORM'S POV **

"You didn't really have to stay here the night you know?" I tell Riley as he tries not to drift off to sleep.

"I wanted to," he replies.

"I know you, you hate hospitals… the feeling that all these people give you."

"It doesn't matter," he tries to shrug me off.

"No, tell me… you and Mitch looked like you wanted to slaughter each other… what's going on?… Please tell me, I have a right to know."

He sighs and begins to say. "Mitch doesn't like me much, he's jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes Storm, it's so clear that he likes you," Riley gets worked up. "And well, I've waited long enough to have you, I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you Storm."

"You aren't Riley…" I take his hand and reach my other around the side of his face. "I love you, not him." Our eyes meet and moments later, his lips have reached mine.

"You need to get to get some sleep, did you want anymore water?"

"I'm good Riley, you get some sleep too," I grin. He obviously cares about me and it makes me happy that he would never hurt me.

"Alright, I'll be here if you need anything… don't hesitate to wake me up." I watch him get up to turn off the lights and make himself somewhat comfortable in the chair beside me. I squeeze his hand one last time and close my eyes.

_*MORNING*_

By the time I woke up, Riley was already up staring at me. "Okay, you're going to have to not do that," I chuckle and emphasize not.

"Sorry, you're just so cute when you sleep."

"Shut up," I blush.

"Mitch and Ashley are already here, do you want me to get them?"

"Sure," I reply and Riley gets up. "But please, be nice… There is no reason to be jealous, mad or anything with Mitch… you know how I feel Riley."

"I know," he sighs.

As I try to get up and reach for the water beside my bed, the three of them walk into the room.

"You don't need to be doing that," Riley says. "I'll get it."

"Thanks," I smile.

"So you're looking a lot better," Mitch says.

"Yeah, feeling a lot better. The pounding headache that I had last night has definitely reduced."

"That's good," he replies. "So we talked to the doctor and he discharged you an hour ago. So whenever you're ready, we can leave. His instructions though are to lay low for the day. You're also in the clear to fly tonight… you know to LA."

"Sounds good," I say - already in a better mood than before. "If you guys could leave… I'll get changed and we'll be on our way."

In the car, I snuggle up into Riley's arm, resting my head on his shoulder comfortably. He runs his fingers through my hair which relaxes me quite a bit. I was just about to fall asleep when Ashley said we were here. I groaned in response.

"It's okay babe," Riley says. "I'll carry you in."

Mitch scoffs. "You can certainly try."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Riley angrily retorts.

"Meaning that you aren't strong enough…" Mitch trails off.

"That's what you think." Riley gets out the door and tries to help me out. As he tries to lift me, he fails.

"It's okay, I'll just walk," I say, trying to save him from further embarrassment.

Mitch chuckles and gets out of the car.


	24. Chapter 24: Get Out

**Whoa, who am I kidding? I love writing this story. I bet you guys can't wait until Riley gets his just desserts... (deserts?) ... I was never really good with this word. ahahha, anyways, much love. and on with uhh uhhh uhh... chapter... TWENTY-TWO!**

**Reviews tickle my pickle ;3 .. wait what? ;-;**

**OH, and I also just realized that where I put *** to split the story doesn't actually show up... please don't mind that, from now on, it won't seem like the story is jumping everywhere. My apologies for that one, I guess you can say that I'm not much of the technical writer as much as I just write and post... edit (maybe) later. lol**

**STORM'S POV**

The day went by faster than expected, throughout it, I got snapchat's from Mitch with fan's who were missing Riley and I and wished that I got better soon. It was around seven PM that everyone was back and packed to go. Riley confirms that there will be our plan heading out at the airport. The flight was ten hours and was night time when we got in. Those who ended up coming back were Mitch, Jerome, Ryan, Adam, Ty, and Vikk. As we enter the door, I just take in the house and thought that I would never be in this position. I stand and just stare in aww.

"You know, it's a lot cooler if you actually walk in and not block the doorway," Jerome states.

"Oh sorry," I blush.

"No harm," he instantly replies and I get out of the way to let him and the others in.

"Hey, hey, hey," a voice greets from upstairs but I can't see who he was just yet. Moments later as I settle my bags down, Jason was now feet away saying hi to the guys. My heart just skipped a beat, total fan-girling moment. I try to act cool and observe the interaction… because you know, it's what I do best.

"And this is Storm and her boyfriend Riley," Mitch introduces us to Jason.

"Hi," Riley says.

I blush and manage to blurt out a hello. Smooth Storm, smooth. Some of the guys give me a strange look but don't think much of it.

"Anyways, I'll show you guys to your bedrooms," Mitch exclaims.

Riley and I get a bedroom off to the end of the hallway with a queen sized bed. After we settle in, we head back out to the main room where everybody has gathered and are discussing what to do for dinner. Riley and I don't say much, we sort of just blend in and listen to all the suggestions they have.

"Pizza is the easiest thing you can get, finger food - don't want to have to be dealing with forks and chopsticks later," Ashley argues with Adam, Ty and Vikk agreeing.

"Pizza is sooo laame," Jerome exclaims as Mitch and Ryan back them up. "Riley, Storm. What do you guys want?"

"The fate of our dinner depends on you two," Adam adds.

"Uhhhh," I stutter and glance to Riley real quick.

"We're fine with whatever," Riley says.

"That's not the kind of answer that we're looking for," Ryan states, obviously aggravated.

"Pizza. Pizza. Pizza," Adam and Ty begin to chat.

Not even a minute later, I caved to the pressures of Adam and Ty. "Pizza sounds good." With that, the four of them cheer as Mitch, Jerome and Ryan groan. I look to Mitch and mouth 'sorry' and he gives me a reassuring face to not worry about it.

"Did I hear that we're getting pizza?" Jason walks in the room asking.

"Yeah, but you don't get any!" Adam yells.

"Awww, why not?" Jason asks.

"You refused to pick us up at the airport, and for that reason my friend… you are not eating pizza," Adam explains.

I didn't end up staying up very late that night, the yelling and shouting didn't exactly agree with my head, as eventually I developed a headache. All the guys, and Ashley tell me goodnight. Riley gave me a hug and quick kiss on my cheek, saying that he's going to stay up a little later. I can't help but grin and appreciate the effort he's trying to make with becoming friends with everyone. With that, I was headed off to bed.

**MITCH'S POV **

Ugh, Riley isn't leaving as well. The guy just sits there and smugly chuckles here and there with what we talk about… not exactly saying anything. It doesn't take Jerome long to say something about the way Storm reacted when Jason walked into the room.

"Did you see how flustered she got?" Jerome asks and a few of the guys agree.

"She definitely got a thang for you booyyy," Adam teases.

"Does not, and you shouldn't exactly be saying this in front of her boyfriend over there," Jason states and motions toward Riley.

"Yeah, she doesn't actually like you, like you," Riley begins to say, and a few roll their eyes in response. "If she had to narrow down to her three favourite Youtubers, it would be you - Mitch, then Jason, and then Ashley. I think she was just having what you call.. a "fangirl" reaction and didn't know what to do."

We all sit there for a moment and take in what Riley says, as all of us were basically not thinking about it that way. It isn't long though that we shrug it off and move onto another conversation. Every topic brought up, it would never fail that Riley would harp in his two cents. Nobody wanted him here, even Jason picked up on the vibe - when will he get the picture? At one point, there was silence as all of us were on our phones.

"I had to lie to her for good measures," Riley trails off, breaking the silence and in reaction Jerome, Ashley and I immediately look up.

"What do you mean good measures?" Jerome asks.

"Well she didn't need to know a mistake that I made… I obviously know what I did wrong but there is no need to share something that isn't relevant," Riley explains.

"Are you talking about fondling me or hitting on the bartender as your girlfriend was drunk out of her mind?" Ashley asks.

"Well… both," he responds, obviously feeling attacked.

"What's this?" Jason harps in, diverting his attention from his phone.

"Don't worry about it," Ty shakes him off. "We better get going to bed."

There was a unspoken agreement as Adam, Ty, Jason, Vikk and Ryan get up and head off to their designated rooms.

"If you were a respectable boyfriend, you would come clean to what you did," I say passively.

"What are you trying to say? That I don't respect Storm?" Riley asks, clearly getting aggravated.

"Well it sure doesn't seem like it," Jerome bluntly says without a second thought. "If you haven't picked it up already, everyone loves Storm but you… we're all not very sure about."

"Excuse me?"

"We've been trying to figure out what your deal is," Jerome proceeds to explain.

"Nothing," Riley responds.

"Really?" Ashley harps in.

"You guys are trying to ruin my relationship with Storm, for what? So Mitch can get a grab at her?" We all look to him astonished at how stupid he's being right now but interprets our faces wrong. "That's right, don't pretend that you guys are trying to break Storm and I up, it's also quite obvious that you like her. New's flash, she's mine and you're going to have to accept that."

"You're treating this situation now and talking of Storm like she's an object and not an actual human being with feelings of her own," I say.

"Am not," Riley retorts back at me.

"See, look how immature you are being about this. There is no forgiving what you did, let alone you apologizing to Ashley. So Storm, she has a right to know," Jerome argues with me.

"Don't you fucking dare, or you all will seriously regret it."

"Look, I think this is what we've got to do," I begin say, in a reasoning voice.

"No Mitch, no playing nice - this guys an ass hat and deserves it," Jerome cuts me off. "Leave."

"What?" Riley, Ashley and I say almost simultaneously.

"You heard me," Jerome bluntly responds. "There is no place for a person like you in this house."

"Harsh Jerome," Ashley says meekly.

"There's really no need for this," I harp in.

"No, no," Riley says as he stands up. "I get him, and I will respect his wish."

The three of us watch him walk out of the room staring at his phone and making a phone call. As he leaves, Ashley and I look back to Jerome giving him a "what just happened?" look

**RILEY'S POV**

How dare they, kicking me out. Oh, well - fuck them. I walk out of the room and immediately make a phone call to my dad asking if he could fly Storm and I out tonight. Ten minutes later, and it's all settled. I silently walk into the room to make sure I don't wake Storm up. I then proceed to pack a few of her things up (as we haven't even touched our bags since we walked in). I get everything ready by the door.

"What are you doing?" Storm groans as she asks me. "What time is it?"

"I was just packing, we're leaving Storm. It's one AM."

"What? What do you mean we're leaving?" She groans even more and rolls over onto her back and sits up.

"I tried to play nice and make friends with them, but they all hate me and want me to leave."

Storm sits there a moment, I guess just processing this information.

"What do you mean, want you to leave though?"

"Jerome just said leave, so that's what we've got to do. Common, I've already called the taxi and my dad. The plane will be waiting for us at the airport," I explain to her. Clearly she isn't happy as I watch that her movements are very choppy and emphasized.

"Alright, well… this is a real shame. I was counting on you to play nice with them, which I assume that you did," she trails off as she grabs a brush from her bag.

A moment later, the door opens. "What's going on in here? Did you order a taxi?" Mitch asks.

"Yes, we should get going. You good Storm?"

She deeply sighs and says yes.

"You know, you don't need to leave tonight. Maybe once morning hits and you're well rested."

"We're fine," I state and walk past him, carrying the bags out the door.

_*AT THE AIRPORT*_

"Where did you guys want to go?"

I look to Storm who has cuddled herself into my arm. "Did you want to go to your place in Ottawa?"

"Sure," she groans.

"Ottawa it is then," I tell the pilot and moments later, we're off in the air headed to Ottawa.


	25. Chapter 25: CALL 911 !

**STORM'S POV**

I was out like a light cuddled into Riley. The flight wasn't bumpy which was good, since I didn't wake up once. We got into Ottawa by nine in the morning and then to my place by nine thirty. As we walked in the door, I was greeted by Kim who scared the crap out of me yet again.

"What are you guys doing back this early?" she asks.

"You tell her Riley," I exclaimed and headed to my bedroom. I plop the bag off to the side and crawl into bed. Riley joins me a minute later.

"You're still tired huh?" he asks.

"Yup, not to mention - I've still got a pretty bad headache."

"You know how you can fix a headache though," Riley's voice changes as he crawls into bed beside me and placing a hand on my inner thigh.

"I just want to sleep," I simply respond and brush his hand away.

"Oh," he says flat.

I woke up once more at eleven and see that Riley has been sitting at my desk on my laptop. I rub my eyes and ask "what are you doing?"

He jerks his attention back towards me and quickly exits out of whatever he was on. "Nothing, was just checking youtube."

"No, I saw that… I can see it in your expression as well that I have caught you off guard with something… what were you doing on MY laptop?" I ask once more.

"Do you even love me Storm?" he catches me off guard.

"What? Yes… of course I do," I manage to form a sentence in response.

"It sure doesn't seem like it as I read your conversation with Mitch via Skype."

"Okay, first of all… you have no right to be looking at that and second of all, you must have read that night when it was all just joking. We were in a call before hand, and continued on in the chat - you would pick this up as cheating or something… but it was all joking, take my word on this."

"I jus.. I just can't believe that they kicked me out," he slumps in his chair. At this moment, I knew I had to get out of bed and comfort him.

"Oh I know, they will certainly be hearing from me about it," I say as I give him a hug from behind.

"Actually… I don't feel comfortable with you talking to them," he explains to me.

"What?"

"They aren't good people and we shouldn't be associating ourselves with them."

"And who are you to say this?"

"Don't get mad at me Storm, I tried… I really did."

I let out a sigh, "yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hey, listen… I'm going to hop in the shower and do a few youtube things. You mind if I work in the office?"

"Not a problem, I'll run it by Kim."

"Alright, cool," with that Riley gets up and gathers a few toiletries and head to the washroom.

Proceeding after Riley's exit, I go off to the kitchen. I look in the fridge but nothing catches my attention so I decide to pour myself a cup of coffee. Riley scares the crap out of me as I turn around, mug in my hand.

"You are going to eat right?"

"Yes, can I not enjoy some coffee first?" I retort.

"I guess, but you're going to have to tell me what you ate…" he trails off.

"I get it, go shower."

I return back to my room and make myself comfortable in my chair. I open the drawer to my desk and take out my bottle of rum, slipping some into my mug. Seconds later Kim walks in. "So what really happened?"

"What do you mean? Thought Riley told you," I reply.

"He said that you had a fight with Ashley and wanted to leave…."

I turn around to her in my spinning chair. "He said what?"

"… that you and Ashley got into a fight."

I press my head to my palm as my headache hits me really hard and I groan.

"What's wrong?"

"I took a nasty fall and hit my head in England. Look, can we talk about this later? … Nothing personal, I would just like some alone time."

"Alright, I'm here if you need me… make sure you eat something please," she says and leaves my door. I roll my eyes and divert my attention back to the screen.

I hop on skype and open my chat with Mitch.

Storm - So when am I going to hear the truth?

After I send him this, I take a good gulp of my coffee and open up Youtube and other social media. Not even ten minutes later, I get a reply.

Mitch H - I don't think you need to hear it from me…

Storm - From what I'm gathering… I'm certainly not going to hear it from Riley :/

Mitch H - What do you mean?

Storm - My room mate, as we got in asked why we were back… I told Riley to explain the situation, and my room mate… she just came in like fifteen minutes ago and tells me what Riley told her - which is a complete lie.

Mitch H - That doesn't surprise me…

Storm - Care to explain?

Mitch H - I don't think now is a good time, you need to focus on getting better… that mean's no visual stimulation Storm. I advise you to lay low for the next couple of days… you don't need anything effecting your head further.

Storm - Yes, father. lol

Mitch H - I'll talk to you later, take care. We're all wishing you the best.

Next, I message Ashley. I don't really talk to her on skype, as we just added each other a few days before England.

Storm - Hey, how's it going?

_Two minutes later… _

Ashleeey - It's going alright, how about you? How's the head?

Storm - It's much better.

I take another gulp of my coffee, now half way finished. I shiver and decide to get on a big comfy sweater and knee high socks on.

Ashleeey - That's good. Last night must have sucked, when did you get in?

Storm - Uhh, 9;30 am . Speaking of that, what happened?

Ashleeey -_ (is typing) _

_4 minutes later…._

Storm - Common, I have been in the dark all weekend. Please tell me Ashley

Ashleeey - I understand that you were just talking to Mitch… uh, you need to talk to Riley first… then come back to us.

Storm - You guys are making this sound really bad…

Ashleeey - We don't attend to, just talk to him (:

Storm - Guess I'll do that

Ashleeey - Later

After talking to Ashley, I sit in my chair and play a song as I finish my coffee… mixed with rum. I think to myself about the night I fell. Riley told me I was going to the washroom… I know I was at the bar with Ashley and she told me something about him… gosh, what was it? Think Storm, think…. Riley and Mitch were fighting. Or were about to, that was it. I put my mug down and immediately go to the room where Riley was.

"I remember that night in England," I bluntly say stumbling into the room.

"What do you mean Storm," Riley eyes me cautiously as he puts his headset down.

"Ashley told me it… what you did to her," I lose my balance. The room feels loopy. "And then with the bartender and Mitch was only trying to take care of me. I wasn't going to the washroom, I was trying to break up your fight."

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine, don't turn this around on me! What happened last night?! I demand to know!" I begin to shout and cry. "Why are you hurting me?!"

"I…. I jus…" Riley eyes me as I try to regain my balance and wipe the tears running down my face.

"What?! What could it possibly be Riley?!" I shout louder.

"What's going on here," Kim walks in.

"Get out!" I yell. "This doesn't concern you."

"Storm, Storm…" Kim tries to grab my arms. "Storm!"

"Don't touch me! And you, stop lying to me!" I continue shouting as I back myself up into the corner. I see Riley stands up finally but my vision gets blurry and breathing becomes almost impossible. I grasp my chest. "I can't breathe…. I can't breathe." I choke on air. As I'm about to fall to the floor, Kim catches me in her arms and brings me down.

"Riley, call 911!" Kim shouts. "Storm, stay with me please. Just slow your breathing down."


	26. Chapter 26: Can't Do This Anymore

_**I think some of you readers are going to like this chapter, lets just say things are cut short ;) xoxox . Reviews make me feel all good inside ;3**_

**STORM'S POV**

I groan and open my eyes. "Where am I?" I look to Kim who's sitting beside me and then to Riley standing by the door.

"You're in the hospital," Kim replies.

"Seems like deja vu huh?" Riley adds in and Kim gives him a dirty look.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You had a panic attack," she explains to me. "… Due to starvation."

"I'm not starving myself," I raise my voice in response.

"Oh really Storm? What did you have to eat this morning?" Riley asks as he walks closer to me.

"I had…." I trail off.

"Exactly."

I slump in reaction.

"This has been going on for too long Storm and even you know that," Kim says to me.

Ever since Riley made that comment the night we had sex, I've been trying to lose weight. Since I don't have patience for anything, I've resorted to starving myself basically. I drink coffee to suppress my appetite and if I do get hungry, I usually eat celery or a piece of fruit… maybe some trail mix on a good day. If I'm with friends… I obviously have to make an exception, I didn't need any suspicion. But Kim…. she's been keen on me ever since Riley left over winter break. She must have told him… Riley's comment this morning threw me off completely.

I sigh and look to Riley. "I'll get through this, I know I can."

"I'm glad to hear," she says and a second later Riley charges out the door. "I'll go see what's up," Kim tries to reassure me.

"Okay," I respond. As I watch her step out the door, I try to sit up more in the hospital bed. Two trips to the hospital in the matter of three days, what the heck is wrong with you Storm? Kim walks back in with a disappointing expression. "What is it? Where did Riley go?"

She sighed. "He left…"

"What do you mean left?" I worriedly ask.

"He didn't say much, he was just rushing down the hallway… I asked where he was going, and he responded saying home. I of course asked why, and his response is that he can't deal with this…" she trails off.

My hear sinks. "I… I, what? I don't understand." My eyes begin to turn glossy. Kim places a hand on mine.

"I'm sorry Storm…" is all she can say. With that, I immediately begin to take all the tubes and what not off of me. "No Storm, stop that. You need to stay in bed."

"I don't care!" I shout as I shove her hands off of me. I throw the blanket off of me and swing my legs over the side.

"Storm please, stop this. He isn't worth it!"

"I love him!" my voice becomes louder. I find my shoes and head for the door but Kim stops me by giving me a bear hug. "GET OFF OF ME KIM! I NEED TO GO GET HIM!"

"I will not Storm, please think about this. Please just get back into bed, and you can talk to him later today when you're cleared!"

With all my lasted energy, I manage to throw her off of me causing her to stumble to the floor. Immediately I open the door and I'm caught dead in my tracks as two nurses stand before me. I look to them and try to break past them. The nurses push me back into the room and close the door behind them

"NO, LET ME GO!" I continue to shout and resist there hold.

Soon enough, I feel a needle pierce my leg, in reaction I automatically stop and take in what they just did. Next thing I knew it, I was falling to the floor as the nurses try to keep me up.

***LATER***

I suddenly wake up the moment I realize that Riley has left. I immediately sit up but was slowed down by a major head rush. I hold my head in my hand, groaning.

"You shouldn't be moving around like that," a voice says beside me. I turn my head to see Mitch and my heart stops. I give him a confused look as I allow my head to calm down. "Kim gave me a call as the paramedics were picking you up at your place… I came right away."

"Why?" I ask him as I lay back down in the hospital bed.

"Well… We're friends and friends are there for each other…" he awkwardly explains to me. "I drove pretty fast, not going to lie," he chuckles.

"You didn't have to…" I trail off.

"But I did, so whatever you say about me being stupid or what not for driving out will not be relevant enough."

Our conversation is interrupted as we hear the door open. Kim walks in with two coffee's in her hand, she looks up surprised to see that I am awake.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be up any time soon," she blurts out. "How are you feeling?"

I think about what happened before I passed out… Riley left I think to myself and in reaction a tear runs down my face. I tried to go after him and Kim tried to stop me… With all my strength I threw her off of me. I look back up to her. "I'm really sorry Kim… are you okay?" I ask, disregarding her question.

"I mean yeah, the tumble wasn't bad. Maybe just hurt my tail bone but I'll be fine. The only thing that matters right now is you," she tells me as she walks in a hands Mitch a coffee.

"Alright," I meekly surrender to her response.

"So how are you feeling with Ri," he beings to ask.

"Don't," Kim cuts him off. I begin to cry once more. "Storm, please don't cry."

"Just leave me alone," I spit out.

"Alright," Kim agrees and heads for the door as Mitch follows.

**MITCH'S POV**

As soon as I hang up with Kim, I change my shirt, gather my belongings and head for my car. Since it was after rush hour, I got to Ottawa fairly quickly. As I got into the parking lot of the hospital I give Kim a text to see where they are located in the hospital. Fourth floor, and so I head up there to the west wing. I walk to the desk of the wing and ask what room Storm was in. I was directed to room four and immediately bolted for it. I open the door to see Kim sitting beside her, she immediately turns to me and indicates to me to stay quite. Storm was asleep. She ushered me out the door once more.

"Hey, so what's going on with her now? I thought she was up," I ask Kim.

"She was, and then Riley left… she freaked out and wanted to go after him. I tried to stop her and she threw me off of her to the floor. As she opened the door, two nurses were there and she tried to fight them, so I guess they had no choice but to sedate her," she explains to me.

"What do you mean Riley left?"

"Well," she sighs. "As Storm woke up I was explaining to her what happened and all Riley had to say were nasty and rude comments. As Storm was accepting the fact that she has a problem, Riley stormed out the door. I went after him and he said that he was going home and can't deal with all of this."

"That dick," I enrage.

"I know, but that doesn't matter right now… Storm's health is what we need to be concerned with."

"Right, you were trying to tell me what happened but I couldn't catch all of it because of the background noise of the paramedics."

"She hasn't been eating," she begins to tell me.

"That isn't true, she ate with me and everyone else on the weekend," I immediately try to deny her statement.

"I found her journal… she's written all about this. She makes exceptions only for social events so that nobody will catch onto her. Any other time of the day, she'd only drink coffee or a bit of fruit and or veg."

"Oh my gosh," I run my hands through my hair. "I can't believe this. Mainly that Riley would just leave after all of this… just proves that how much of a dick he actually is."

"Agreed, but hey. I'm going to go to the caf for a coffee, did you want one?"

"Sure, I'll keep an eye out for Storm if she wakes up."

"The doctor says it won't be until another hour."

I walk into the room to see Storm out cold and it wasn't long until she bolted straight up from laying down. I told her that she shouldn't be moving and looked to me in confusion, I explained why I was here followed by a grin. Moments later, Kim walks in with our coffee's. I obviously wasn't thinking as I was about to ask how she felt about Riley leaving, Kim cut me off and she started to cry. Frick. She wanted us to leave, so I followed Kim out of the door.

"I am such an idiot," I beat myself up for what I was about to say.

"It's alright," Kim replies. "I was thinking that we should probably get in contact with her parents…"

I look up to her. "Do you think that would be a smart thing to do behind her back?"

"Well… I guess not."

"We should talk to her and see what she's willing to do. You told me that she will get through this, assuming that she'll do what it would take to get better."

"Alright, we'll give her a few minutes and head back in. But between you and I, it's quite clear that you like her, otherwise you wouldn't have came in right away… also because of what you've done to help her in the past…" she trails off. I give her a puzzled look. "What you've done for her Youtube career, I've heard all of it. You've been a big inspiration to her, and hopefully she can realize that you are a better fit than Riley. God, he sickened me to no end, but since she knew him for so long, she fell in love with him more and more and more up until the day they met."

"Thanks Kim, you're a good friend," I smile and we decide to head back into the room.


	27. Chapter 27: Recovery Over Time& A DATE!

**MITCH'S POV**

Storm was released later that day under the condition that she would go to counselling two times a week - if she doesn't, her parents are to be notified. I drove back separately from Kim and Storm, trailing behind them. Their place didn't look all that bad, well for being a university student. The two of them get out of the car and I follow behind them. As we get in the door, I take in my surroundings.

"It's a three bedroom apartment," Kim begins to explain. "We have the top floor and there are other people on the main, and basement floors."

"That's not a bad get up," I reply. Storm continues to not say a word and goes straight to her room. Kim follows and knocks on her door. "I was going to make some sandwich's for all of us, did you want a bit?"

"Noo," Storm mutters back.

"Anything else?"

"Coffee," she replies.

"You know I can't do that," Kim says before opening the door. Caught dead in her tracks, Storm was pouring herself a shot. "Can you please give me that? I will leave it in the kitchen and will not be touched. You can obviously trust Mitch and I."

"Fine," she gives up and hands Kim the bottle of rum. "I just want to sleep, I'll think about eating something when I wake up."

"Please Storm, you barely ate anything at the hospital, it's been a long day."

"No," Storm retorts.

I walk into the door way. "Storm… will you please come out here and eat a piece of bread?… For me?"

Storm just look's at me and finally admits defeat. At lunch, she ends up eating toast with butter, a hand full of grapes and cucumber and hummus. As Storm went for a nap, I continued talking to Kim for the next hour and half, learning a lot from Storm.

"I guess you never found out why Storm started developing these habits," I point out.

"I have a theory, and I obviously can be completely wrong. Her eating habits must have changed as soon as Riley left this past winter break. I didn't pick up on it until a week later. This totally makes me sound like a bad friend but one day I read her journal and confirmed that it was after Riley left."

"You got when it started confirmed but not why from her journal?" I question.

"I know, it's weird." she answers.

**_*TWO MONTHS LATER*_**

I've been talking to Storm a lot more recently, and have gotten to know each other a lot more. As for her eating, I can say that it's definitely gotten better. Actually, just in the past week, she joined the gym. She definitely has a sparkle to her smile now a days.

I hop on skype after my long day of running errands and notice that I have a message from her.

Storm - Hey, how's it going? (24 minutes ago)

Mitch H - It's going alright, I just in the door. How about you? Completed your goal for today?

She immediately responds.

Storm - I actually talked to Riley today… and we decided it was best to stop talking to each other. Other than that, I've been good. And yes, I ate everything C:

Mitch H - That's good. Anyways, I was about to record, did you want to record something together?

Storm - I would love to, let's play some dominate on Mineplex.

Mitch H - I've actually never played that

Storm - Sure you did, it just must have been a while. Just give me 20 minutes, I have to finish this video ;$

Mitch H - Oh, what are you watching?

Storm - Your UHC…. ;$

Mitch H - oh, haha. okay

Storm and I have recorded a lot more together recently and on top of that, she's been gaining lot's of subscribers while Riley's channel is falling behind. Serves him right.

As I'm checking my social media, I get a call from Storm. "Hey," I greet.

"What's crackalackin?" she asks and proceeds to laugh.

"Not much, just been waiting for you. I shall launch Minecraft right now."

"Sounds good, I'll get my software all ready and such," she trails off and I turn my video on. "Oh," she says in response. "Want me to turn on my webcam?"

"Would be preferable… I have something to ask you."

"Alright," she turns her webcam on and I immediately notice her hair.

"You dyed your hair?" I sort of question but the answer is obvious.

"Yeah, I did it like two days ago."

"How come? … Not that it looks bad or anything, red suits you."

"Aww, thanks," she smiles. "When something serious happens, I like to change things up. The past couple of day's I was on and off talking to Riley… and doing something like this… it's just a way I like to cope. Change is good, going along the same grind for a while gets old. You know what I mean?"

"That's true," I respond.

"Right, so let's hop on lobby thirty-six in mineplex?"

"Sounds good," I reply.

For the next two hours, Storm and I play Minecraft, completely losing track of time - we're just having so much fun that we don't even care. Between rounds that's when I decide to go for it.

"So that question," I bring up.

"Oh right, what was it?" she asks, clearly diverting her attention one hundred percent to me - because of this, I get a little nervous.

"Well uhh, I think that it's safe to assume the ship names that have been going around… uhh, like what I've done for you in that past, wait - I don't mean to like guilt you into this…" I trail off.

"I don't get what you're trying to say," she bluntly says.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" I spit out and diverting my eyes to the desk.

**STORM'S POV **

I was speechless. I knew things were going well, and we've certainly become really close friends and after all this time. I just never thought that I'd have a chance with him.

"I'd love to," I finally say, seeing his body ease from it's tension and looks back up to me.

He smiles and in response, I smile. "Great, I'll be there in about three hours," he quickly responds.

"Wait what?" I ask, thrown off guard.

"You heard me, I'll see you later!" and just like that, he hangs up on me. I sit there in silence for just a moment longer and then Kim barges in.

"Did he ask you?" she whisper's and I turn around throwing a pillow at her.

"You knew?!"

She easily dodges my throw. "Of course I did. Now go get ready, you haven't left the house in three days and you smell pretty nasty, not going to lie."

"Oh gee, thanks… this is what I get for being so passionate about Youtube now a days."

Since I quit school I've had a lot more time to record, edit and produce the best videos that I can… on top of that I have started to post two times a day and ever since I've done this, my subscribers have hit the roof. Not to mention, the amount that I record with Mitch, Jerome, Vikk, and all of the rest. Nearly to two hundred thousand in just two and a half months. Wow, I think to myself but Kim brings me back to reality.

"Common, get up off your butt!" she yells and throws the pillow back at me.

"Play nice, I've got three hours anyways."

_**** reviews make my insides feel good ;3 ... wait what. shorter chapter, just a filler. hopefully going to get back onto a posting grind. but to be honest, i think this story will be soon coming to an end BUT will be carried out else where because this is no longer unrequited love, now is it? keep your eyes peeled, ill be sure to update you guys if that ever happens. xoxox ****_


	28. Chapter 28: SEQUAL SAY WHAA!

like i mentioned in the past chapter, I was thinking in starting a new story and now its here!

it's called "A New Beginning"

SO CHECK IT OUT! C:

thanks for all the on-going support

xoxox


End file.
